I Saw a Lion Kiss a Deer
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Alice Smith es parte del equipo de fútbol, tiene amigos y hasta hace poco su motocicleta, ella nunca pensó necesitar nada más, pero Frank Longbottom le hará ver que puede estar algo equivocada al respecto. AU.
1. I bet my motorcylce for you

**I bet my motorcycle for you.**

El cielo estrellado era la única iluminación que había en aquel callejón, la calle principal se encontraba a unos metros y ella no podía sentirse más libre en esos momentos.

Alice venía de la casa de Marlene McKinnon, ella junto con Mary McDonald y Lily Evans se habían reunido en la tarde para ver unas películas. No tardaron en comenzar a charlar y Marlene sacó una botella de tequila de la licorera de sus padres. Alice prefirió pasar aquella vez, no era buena idea manejar ebria y menos aún cuando iba en la motocicleta.

Amaba aquella motocicleta como si fuera su hija, había sido su regalo de dulces dieciséis de parte de sus padres y la atesoraba como nada, la lavaba los domingos y la llevaba al taller al menos una vez al mes a un chequeo de rutina.

El viento azotaba inclemente y ella podía escuchar el zumbido de este contra el casco, se sentía tan libre, tan natural, era como si nada existiera en el mundo aparte de ella, pero un par de luces de neón captaron su atención, pudo ver por el retrovisor un par de motocicletas acercándose a ella. Al parecer eran motocicletas modificadas, volteó a ver al conductor de la derecha y este levantó la cabeza mientras aceleraba, el de la izquierda hizo lo mismo y Alice negó con la cabeza.

Estaba segura que eran de esos motociclistas a los que les gustaban las carreras callejeras en la calle principal, era bien sabido por todos que eran personas un poco bastante extremas, las carreras generalmente se salían de control y muchos accidentes habían ocurrido durante estas.

El chico de la derecha se acercó un poco y Alice rodó los ojos, iba todo de negro, desde la chaqueta de cuero "Súper original amigo" pensó Alice, hasta el casco.

No entendía cómo es que podía ver algo con ese casco, era completamente negro y a juzgar por el visor tenía polarizado, era un milagro que el chico pudiera ver más allá de su nariz, Alice se volvió hacia él y negó nuevamente con la cabeza, el chico hizo ademán de acelerar de nuevo y cuando ella volteó ya no pudo ver al otro chico de la motocicleta, se había adelantado hasta la calle principal.

Al parecer ambos iban a dar vuelta hacía la izquierda, Alice dejó que el otro chico se adelantara para dar la vuelta y cuando ella marcó vuelta a la izquierda lo último que vio fueron los faros cegadores de una camioneta.

La camioneta iba en sentido contrario y cuando Alice dio la vuelta ella salió barrida. La motocicleta quedó atascada bajo la defensa delantera de la camioneta y Alice quedo tendida en el pavimento sobre su costado izquierdo, había un rastro de unos tres metros de sangre en el cemento y algo de la pintura del casco de Alice.

Sintió unas manos sacarle el casco y vio al chico que iba en la otra motocicleta, se había bajado de la suya y vio su casco en el suelo junto a ella, estaba gritando, podía notarlo por la forma desesperada en la que se movía su boca, sentía la cara empapada, se había golpeado bastante fuerte en la cara al caer contra el pavimento.

Lo único que Alice sabía era que le dolía el costado izquierdo y tenía frío, sentía húmeda parte de la cara y la ropa, estaba totalmente confundida, no podía escuchar más allá del zumbido que había en sus oídos; "¡Stuart, Stuart! ¡Weasley, carajo!" escuchaba gritar al chico pero parecía como si estuviera debajo del agua.

* * *

Lo último que recordaba antes de caer inconsciente era un par de ojos zarcos, mirándola con preocupación y el ceño fruncido, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Alice despertó sentía un ardor horrible en todo el cuerpo, le dolían partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, era como si un camión hubiera pasado varias veces por encima de ella. Escuchó el bip de una máquina y abrió los ojos un poco.

La habitación era blanca y había un montón de flores, globos, cajas y peluches ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Intentó respirar y un par de tubos en su nariz se lo impidieron ¿era oxigeno? De repente todo regresó a ella de golpe, las luces de neón, el casco negro y los faros de la camioneta.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, había sufrido un accidente después de salir de casa de Marlene, no sabía porque pero lo único que recordaba antes de que todo se volviera negro eran unos ojos zarcos y una voz que gritaba, pero no podía recordar que era lo que gritaba.

Se removió un poco en la cama y creyó que lo mejor habría sido quedarse como estaba, sus músculos chillaron en protesta y con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró sentarse en la cama, estaba a punto de llamar a una de las enfermeras cuando la puerta se abrió, Adele Smith se encontraba entrando por la puerta seguida de James Potter, ambos tenían unas ojeras profundas y los ojos rojos.

Adele pegó un chillido antes de romper en llanto con las manos en la boca, intentando contener los sollozos, James suspiró aliviado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Alice les sonrió a ambos y Adele se aproximó hasta la cama, le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas completamente temblorosas.

–Dios mío, Dios mío, estas bien, James, está bien, Dios, Alice. –

Las lágrimas bajaban a raudales por su rostro y besaba la mano de Alice como si no pudiera creer que ella seguía ahí, James se sacó las gafas y se limpió los ojos antes de reunirse con Adele del otro lado de Alice.

–No tienes idea del susto que le has sacado a todos. – Dijo con la voz ahogada y eso hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Alice.

–No tienes idea del susto que me he sacado yo. – Intentó bromear Alice y tanto su madre como James negaron con la cabeza.

La garganta le ardía y su voz sonaba como la de una persona fumadora mientras se estaba ahogando, le acercaron un vaso con agua y eso logró calmar un poco su ardor.

– ¿Qué haces aquí James? –Preguntó Alice y James se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Vine a coquetear con las enfermeras. –Dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos. – ¿Qué más voy a hacer aquí Alice? Vengo a verte, tienes una semana aquí.

El corazón de Alice cayó a sus pies y Adele volvió a llenar su vaso mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a James, este se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpas y Adele pasó una mano por el cabello de su hija.

–Hace una semana que te trajeron aquí cielo y… bueno el golpe fue algo fuerte y aún no habías reaccionado, gracias a Dios lograron traerte a tiempo, no sé que habría sido de ti sin ese chico. – Adele tenía las manos juntas debajo de la barbilla y James se encontraba sentado en el sillón que había a un lado de su cama.

¿Un chico? Eso quería decir que no lo había soñado, el chico de la motocicleta si se había quedado con ella.

–Espera… ¿iba todo de negro? –Preguntó, James alzó la vista y asintió.

– ¿Lo conoces? –

–No, es decir, le cedí el paso al dar la vuelta en la calle principal, ahí fue cuando… bueno, ´recuerdo haber escuchado su voz gritándole a alguien más. –

James hizo una mueca y Adele simplemente estaba junto a ella, tomando su mano. Una semana, no podía creer que había estado inconsciente una semana.

–Mamá… ¿Qué paso con la motocicleta? –El rostro de Adele palideció y James se llevó una mano a la boca intentando ocultar su risa.

–Por todos los santos, Alice Elizabeth Jaden Smith ¿es enserio? Pudiste haber muerto en ese accidente ¿y lo que a ti te interesa es saber cómo está tu motocicleta? – Alice se encogió al escuchar a su madre.

–Solo quería saber que tanto fue el daño. –

–Lamento informarte que quedó desecha, la camioneta debió arrastrarla unos metros antes de estrellarse contra un poste. –

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación y James se puso a juguetear con sus pulgares. Esa motocicleta había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre antes de que muriera, le tenía un profundo afecto y a pesar de que su madre pensaba que era peligrosa jamás le había negado el derecho de usarla.

Adele se aclaró la garganta y Alice parpadeo un par de veces para disipar las lágrimas.

–Le dije a Douglas que esa cosa era peligrosa, pero nunca me escuchó… son igual de tercos los dos. – Negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse, puso una mano en el hombro de James. –Iré a avisar a Charlus y Dorea, vigílala James. – James asintió y puso una mano sobre la mano de Adele antes de que se fuera,

James y Alice habían sido mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, siempre habían estado ahí el uno para el otro y a pesar de que eran de la misma edad y que todo el mundo creían que eran pareja, James la veía como su hermana pequeña, él había estado ahí cuando ella hizo la prueba para entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela, cuando le regalaron la motocicleta, cuando aprendió a manejarla, cuando Douglas murió.

–No tienes una idea de lo preocupado y enojado que estoy contigo hija de…. – Alice no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario y se tomó las costillas con una mueca, incluso reír dolía.

–Woah, para ahí vaquero, yo no decidí estamparme contra esa camioneta, en realidad el otro conductor venía en sentido contrario. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

–Solo… ten más cuidado, sé que no fue tu culpa pero… solo… por esto es por lo que soy hijo único ¿sabes? – James se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado y Alice negó con la cabeza. –Solo te advierto que mi mamá se va a poner a llorar, las enfermeras solo están dejando pasar a dos personas así que los demás van a pasar luego. –

Alice levantó una ceja y pensó que quizá hubiera sido una mejor idea dormir un poco, de seguro estarían afuera todos sus amigos y ni siquiera quería imaginarse las caras de Mary, Lily y Marlene, casi podía escucharlas culparse la una a la otra.

– ¿Quiénes están afuera? –

–Sirius y Mary, Marlene, Remus y Lily se fueron hace una media hora quizá, podría avisarles si quieres. –  
Alice negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso que regresaran, pudo ver por la venta que era de noche, las diez quizá, no quiso saberlo en realidad.

–James… el chico que estaba conmigo ¿saben algo de él? – James hizo una mueca y se rascó la nariz.

Cuando le notificaron que Alice había sufrido el accidente él se había puesto frenético y cuando llegó a urgencias, Adele estabas sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, en esos momentos le acababan de informar que Alice ya había salido de peligro. Dorea, que estaba detrás de James le preguntó si había estado sola desde entonces. Adele negó con la cabeza y les explicó que un chico había estado con Alice en la ambulancia y se acababa de ir.

–Él… venía contigo en la ambulancia, al menos eso es lo que sé, tu mamá hablo con él en realidad, yo solo estaba en urgencias esperando, se fue en cuanto notificaron que estabas fuera de peligro ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

–Mera curiosidad. – James le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado. –Te gustó ¿verdad Smith? –

Las mejillas de Alice se volvieron de un rojo violento y por un segundo pensó que se había puesto grave o algo así.

–Vete al demonio Potter. – Exclamó con el ceño fruncido. –Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara. – Bufó. James rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

Alice hizo un ruido con la garganta y se quedó pensando. Ese chico... Pudo haberla dejado ahí, después de todo ella no era su problema y además de que se había subido con ella en la ambulancia, no se había ido hasta que le habían notificado que estaba fuera de peligro.

La poca paz que había en la habitación se vio perturbada cuando Dorea y Charlus Potter entraron, Dorea le miró con ojos llorosos y se acercó a ella tal como lo había hecho antes su madre, Charlus le abrazó todo lo delicadamente posible y conversaron con ella alrededor de diez minutos.

–Cariño no tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos Charlus y yo. – Exclamó Dorea cuando por fin pudo retener las lágrimas. –James se puso frenético, por un momento creí que tendríamos que abofetearlo.

James desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas y Charlus rió mientras le alborotaba, aún más, el despeinado cabello.

–Nos alegramos que estés bien linda, iremos con tu madre y dejaremos pasar a Sirius y Mary. – Charlus le dio un beso en la frente y Dorea le apretó la mano con ternura.

Ambos eran casi los segundos padres de Alice y James salió junto con ellos, podía escuchar por el pasillo la cantaleta de Sirius y Mary discutiendo "Que te calles Black, estamos en un hospital no un burdel", "¿Viste a esa enfermera? No pensaría lo mism…Auch, McDonald eres una salvaje."

Alice suspiró largamente, esa iba a ser una noche completamente larga.

* * *

Dos semanas después Alice se peleaba con la camisa de su uniforme, la habían dado de alta hacia un par de días y a pesar de lo que el médico le había dicho acerca del reposo ella había querido asistir a clases, tenía casi un mes sin presentarse y sin embargo sus compañeros de clases habían estado visitándola constantemente. Había tenido que escuchar a Marlene regañarse a sí misma por dejarla ir esa noche y Alice simplemente le había callado con un ademán de la mano.

–No fue tu culpa Marlene, fue culpa del otro conductor, él iba en sentido contrario. –

Eran las palabras que Alice le había estado repitiendo a Marlene una y otra vez. Cuando por fin pudo pasar el brazo enyesado por la camisa del uniforme se acercó hasta la mesilla de noche donde descansaba su cabestrillo. Sirius y James se había reído tanto de ella cuando le dieron de alta.

Ese mismo día algunas enfermeras le habían ayudado a mantenerse en pie, se había despellejado la parte izquierda del cuerpo y le dolía bastante al caminar, Adele llevaba sus cosas en el bolso que había llevado y James y Sirius traían algunos de los arreglos de flores que le habían enviado y seguían vivos.

Alice había insistido y llevaba con ella algunos globos llenos de helio, caminaba despacio por el pasillo y justo al borde de la escalera se resbaló, tenía las agujetas desatadas y había pisado la punta de una, rodó un par de escalones abajo. Y ahí estaba ella con un esguince de tercer grado en la muñeca.

No habían podido callar a aquellos dos durante media hora e incluso la misma Adele se había reído un poco al principio.

–Vamos a tener que llevarte con una curandera Alice, para que te quite toda esa mala suerte. – Había comentado Sirius que le ayudaba a bajar las escaleras del hospital.

–Cállate Black. – Había dicho Alice rodando los ojos.

Cuando terminó de colocarse el cabestrillo tomó su mochila, bajó las escaleras, se tomó una taza de café rápido junto a su madre y un par de tostadas, le había dicho que la llevaría esa mañana a la escuela, tenía que admitir que una parte de ella se encontraba renuente a volver, no quería que las personas estuvieran preguntando acerca de lo que paso. Dando el último sorbo de café se preguntó si alguno de esos dos idiotas había dicho algo acerca de su vergonzosa caída por las escaleras.

* * *

La alarma de Frank sonó a eso de las siete y se removió entre las sabanas, se restregó la cara con ambas manos, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se estiró un poco antes de pasar al baño que había en su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso el uniforme. Miró el cielo desde la ventana junto a su cama, estaba nublado y era perfecto para él.

Aun no terminaba de comprender como en una escuela como aquella aceptaban que los chicos tuvieran perforaciones pero no tatuajes, rodó los ojos molesto y se puso el jersey negro del colegio, Algie le había vuelto a cambiar de colegio al igual que habían hecho con Stuart, no terminaba de comprender por qué habían hecho tanto alboroto.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, como todo el tiempo, seguramente sus padres estarían en el hospital a esas horas, en la cocina estaba su desayuno y había una nota en el refrigerador: "No hagas que te echen el primer día por favor, hay café en la cafetera, estaremos para la cena. Mamá." Frank rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, Augusta siempre tan cariñosa.

Cuando terminó el desayuno tomó su mochila y su casco, no quería llegar tarde su primer día.

* * *

– ¿Segura que no quieres esperar un poco cariño? – Preguntó Adele mientras Alice se bajaba del auto.

–Estoy bien mamá, te veo luego. –

Alice cerró la puerta del auto de su madre y se adentró en el viejo edificio, el estacionamiento se encontraba semi vacío a esas horas, caminó con tranquilidad esperando ver a alguna de sus amigas. Usualmente Lily pasaba por ellas en las mañanas, buscó su beetle pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Suspiró acomodando su cabestrillo cuando una motocicleta pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, puso una mano por delante de su falda, el viento había hecho que se levantara y la mochila fue a dar al suelo, no podía mover el otro brazo y bufó enojada.

El chico de la motocicleta estacionó justamente en el lugar en el que ella solía estacionarse, se sacó el casco y terminó de bajarse antes de mirar a Alice que apenas podía agacharse. Se acercó hasta ella con la mochila al hombro y recogió su mochila del piso tendiéndosela con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Creo que esto es tuyo. – La sonrisa de Frank se borró de su rostro al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

– ¿Te diste cuenta cuando casi me atropellabas o después? – Preguntó ella con sarcasmo tomando la mochila bruscamente.

Frank arrugó la nariz y levantó una ceja, más concretamente la que tenía el piercing.

–No deberías estar caminando por el estacionamiento, no fue mi culpa. – Argumentó pasando una mano por una de las correas de su mochila.

–Por personas como tú es que no hay respeto al motociclista. – Refunfuñó Alice molesta y a como pudo volvió a acomodarse la mochila al hombro.

El cabestrillo le molestaba y el yeso le picaba horrores, algunas personas por los pasillos se volteaban a verla y algunos otros la saludaban, la prefecta McGonagall le sonrió al verla pasar por el pasillo y escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, escuchó las voces de Lily, Marlene y Mary.

–Buenos días. – Dijeron las tres cuando estuvieron a su altura y Alice les sonrió.

–Alice… ¿de casualidad es tuya la motocicleta del estacionamiento? – Preguntó Mary, Alice hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, no quería admitirlo pero le encantaría que aquella preciosidad fuera suya.

–No, es de un idiota que casi me mata en la mañana. – Dijo rodando los ojos y Lily y Marlene rieron.

Cuando llegaron al aula casi inmediatamente después entró el profesor Slughorn, haciendo que todo el mundo se sentara en sus respectivos asientos. James que se sentaba junto a él le había ayudado con la mochila cuando ella dispuso a sentarse, en el penúltimo asiento junto a la ventana, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo intenso y Lily pudo jurar que Alice comenzaba a ponerse morada de vergüenza cuando el profesor Slughorn habló.

–Buenos días jóvenes… señorita Smith, me alegra ver que sigue en una pieza y con nosotros. – Dijo con una sonrisa afable.

Alice se hundió en el asiento ¿Por qué no podía odiarla como los demás profesores de química? El semestre pasado casi había volado el laboratorio entero en una de sus clases "Nos salvamos por un pelo" habían sido las palabras de Slughorn después de sacar a todos los alumnos del laboratorio.

Sirius rió por lo bajo unos asientos más delante y Remus le pegó en la cabeza mientras le decía que pusiera atención, Lily y Mary rieron y Marlene le sacó la lengua en señal de broma. Definitivamente había extrañado estar en el aula.

–De acuerdo jóvenes, vamos a...–

El sonido del chirriar de la puerta interrumpió al profesor Slughorn, un chico pelirrojo con un suéter negro asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le sonrió al profesor.

– ¿Disculpe? ¿Profesor Slughorn?– Preguntó, el profesor asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Eres el chico nuevo no es así?

El chico asintió ante la respuesta del profesor y este le hizo una seña con la mano para que pasara, iba de suéter negro al igual que su acompañante, Alice levantó las cejas, era el chico del estacionamiento. No se había fijado en ese entonces de que llevaba suéter ¿quién lo haría cuando estaban casi a 30º?

* * *

El rostro de aquella chica en el estacionamiento le había parecido vagamente familiar, era linda, no podía negarlo, pero se notaba a leguas que era una chica de malas pulgas, Frank se encogió de hombros cuando ella le arrebató la mochila de las manos y pasó a la oficina a recoger su horario, la secretaria le sonrió amablemente cuando fue y le tendió una copia de sus horarios, Stuart llegó tarde, como siempre, con el cabello pelirrojo alborotado, quizá por el hecho de que nunca usaba casco cuando iba en la moto.

– ¿De qué me perdí Franks?– Preguntó frotando sus manos en el pasillo fuera de la oficina.

–Nada en especial. – Frank se encogió de hombros y pasó una mano por su cuello. –Tenemos algo de tiempo, ¿Quieres un cigarrillo?–

Stuart asintió y ambos deambularon un rato por el colegio en busca de algún lugar donde pudieran fumar en paz. Al final se sentaron en las gradas que había detrás del edificio de cómputo, Stuart sacó un encendedor de plata con las iniciales S.W. en él, había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Frank, sin embargo este sacó una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo y le tendió uno de los cigarrillos de su cajetilla.

–Sigo sin entender por qué usas cerillos en lugar de un encendedor, Frank– Comento Stuart con el cigarrillo encendido bailando en sus labios.

–Hay que cuidar el ambiente Stu. – Dijo Frank con socarronería y Stuart soltó una carcajada de buena gana.

– ¿No has sabido nada de ella Frank?– Preguntó Stuart antes de dar una calada al cigarrillo. Frank soltó una nube de humo y tiró un poco de ceniza.

–No y no quiero saber nada de ella. – Bufó de mal humor y Stuart le miró con una ceja en alto ¿qué mosca le había picado ahora a ese idiota?

–Frank... Me refiero a la chica de la motocicleta. – Dijo en el tono que solía usar con su sobrino Bill.

–Ah...No... No he sabido nada, de hecho anoche estuve pensado en eso. – Volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo y Stuart frunció el ceño.

–Ese accidente no fue tu culpa ¿Lo sabes verdad?–

–Lo se... Al menos sé que está viva, cuando salí de ahí ya le habían dicho a su madre que estaba fuera de peligro. – Se encogió de hombros y Stuart le tiró el humo a la cara. Frank comenzó a toser al no esperarse eso y el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas.

–Ow Frank está enamorado. –Canturreó Stuart. Frank le dio un empujón. –Cállate imbécil...–

Stuart dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo antes de hacer una mueca.

– ¿Todavía piensas en ella?–

–Vamos a clase, creo que tenemos química. – Soltó el pelinegro, pasando por alto la pregunta de su amigo y lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al piso para después aplastar la con el zapato.

* * *

–Estaba a punto de comenzar pero si no les molesta, me gustaría que se presentaran ante el grupo. –

El rostro del chico de cabello negro se contrajo en una mueca de sufrimiento mientras que el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Mucho gusto a todos, me llamo Stuart Weasley. –

Stuart Weasley... El nombre le sonaba de algún lugar pero no podía recordar de donde. En las filas de enfrente Mary había arrugado la nariz y procuraba voltear a otro lado, el chico aún lado del pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el cabello y Alice pudo jurar ver los comienzos de un tatuaje asomándose en las muñecas donde se había corrido un poco la manga del suéter.

–Eh...Si yo... Soy Frank Longbottom. –

Parecía incómodo frente al resto de la clase nada que ver con su compañero que parecía feliz de ser el centro de atención.

–De acuerdo jóvenes, pueden tomar asiento, justo voy a asignar las parejas de laboratorio. – Un quejido colectivo se escucho en el aula, el profesor Slughorn solía hacer las parejas al azar y eso a Alice no le hacía nada de gracia.

Slughorn comenzó a nombrar personas al azar; "Black y McDonald", "Evans y McKinnon", "Lupin y Weasley", "Smith y Longbottom", "Potter y Lovegood..." Pero Alice dejo de escuchar, tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, no le podía tocar ser compañera de ese idiota.

–De acuerdo, tendrán todo este mes para presentar el proyecto de este parcial, será el sesenta por ciento de su calificación, si me hacen el favor de sentarse con los compañeros asignados por favor. – Dijo Slughorn antes de volverse hacia la pizarra y comenzar a anotar el tema.

James que estaba sentado junto a ella tomó su mochila y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, habían sido compañeros de laboratorio desde siempre, aun que le doliera Alice tenía que admitir que james era bueno en química, el accidente del semestre pasado había sido en realidad un descuido de James… por no estarla vigilando a ella naturalmente.

Todos comenzaron a moverse hacia sus compañeros de laboratorio y Alice levantó la vista al ver al chico frente a ella, Frank Longbottom se veía imponente desde donde ella se encontraba y aun que nunca lo diría ni aun que la torturaran se veía completamente intimidante. Un ligero olor a tabaco le inundó la nariz y no pudo evitar arrugarla un poco, no estaba acostumbrada al olor.

Frank tomó asiento sin mediar palabra alguna y se dedicó a hacer apuntes al azar, Alice rodó los ojos y comenzó también a tomar apuntes, se distrajo a la mitad de la explicación de Slughorn y lo siguiente que supo era que la clase había terminado, se encontraba guardando sus cosas cuando él se volvió hacia ella.

– ¿Siempre eres así de carismática en las mañanas? – Preguntó el chico a la par que se recargaba un brazo sobre la mesa.

– ¿Disculpa? – Alice le miró con una ceja en alto ¿de verdad le iba a reclamar por el incidente de esa mañana? Ese chico sí que era un caradura.

–Ni siquiera me agradeciste esta mañana, eso fue muy grosero muñeca. – Frank tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Las mejillas de Alice se volvieron de un rojo furioso ¿muñeca? ¿De verdad? No podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquello ¿Qué clase de chica cliché creía él que era ella? Tomó un respiro profundo y tomó su mochila de la parte de atrás de su respaldo.

–En primer lugar, no deberías ir a esa velocidad en un estacionamiento en segundo no tenía por qué darte las gracias, tú tiraste mi mochila en primer lugar y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme "muñeca" idiota. – Dicho aquello se levantó del asiento, mochila al hombro y se aproximó a la puerta donde sus amigas le esperaban.

Stuart se acercó hasta un Frank ceñudo y turnó la vista de él a ella durante unos segundos, Frank chascó la lengua al ver la enorme sonrisa de su amigo, el bastardo estaba disfrutando aquello.

–Creo que ya tienes una admiradora Franks. – Stuart pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Del otro lado del aula podía ver a un chico de gafas mirándole de mala gana, Frank ni siquiera le tomó importancia y Stuart le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–Déjame en paz Weasley, esa chica es una fiera. – Se encogió de hombros. Stuart le puso una mano al hombro. –No creo que puedas con ella. –

Aquel comentario hizo que Frank le viera con los ojos entrecerrados, se recargó en el asiento y cruzó los brazos, levantando la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad, no había chica con la que él no pudiera.

–No es cierto, yo puedo con ella. –

–Ya. – Stuart rió negando con la cabeza.

–Es enserio Stuart. – Frank tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a su amigo fijamente, Stuart frotó sus manos, eso olía a apuesta.

–De acuerdo señor "Todas mías." Te propongo un trato, tienes un mes, si para cuando terminé ella sigue sin querer verte en pintura tú arreglaras mi motocicleta durante tres meses. – Frank se encogió de hombros y tendió su mano a Stuart. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. –Pero tendrá que ser el servicio completo, desde el motor hasta las luces y el nitrógeno.

A Frank aquello no le hacía nada de gracia, él solía arreglar de vez en cuando su motocicleta y la de Stuart pero prefería no meterse mucho con la motocicleta de su amigo, generalmente la dejaba echa mierda después de cada carrera.

–Está bien… ¿y si yo gano? – Stuart se encogió de hombros, lo que estaba a punto de apostarle no le hacía nada de gracia y esperaba que aquella chica fuera tan firme como lo parecía.

–Si tu ganas… te dejaré la Harley que me dejó Arthur. –

Los ojos de Frank brillaron, el hermano mayor de Stuart le había dejado una Harley Davidson Sportser del 2007, una XL50 vivid black, edición limitada, esas motocicletas estaban numeradas y Stuart no la había sacado del garaje debido a un problema, posiblemente de la inyección eléctrica.

–De acuerdo Weasley tenemos un trato. – Dijo con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Stuart.

Esa chica iba a estar tan pérdida por Frank que nunca terminaría de entender que había pasado.

* * *

 **Bueno, no es exactamente mi prospecto de primer capítulo pero aquí esta, me llevó semanas enteras por fin darle cuerpo a esto y creo que no quedó tan mal XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando constantemente, o al menos eso espero yo, en fin dejen su review si les gustó o no... ah si, antes de que se me olvide, esto es para las dos señoritas a las que les dediqué _Los trapos sucios se lavan en casa_ , ustedes saben quienen son ahora si, cuando y fuera.**

 **PD: Si, yo puse cuando y fuera, no fue error de dedo ni nada, es un... pequeño chiste personal :9**

 ** _Diana L. Black._**


	2. You are the song stuck in my head

**You are the song stuck in my head.**

Cuando Frank se bajó de la motocicleta, dejó su casco colgando del manubrio, Stuart a su lado, se bajó de la suya alborotándose el cabello, nunca solía usar casco a menos que fuera en las carreras a las cuales asistían los fines de semana y ese sábado iba a haber una cerca de la calle principal.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con la rubia preferida de todos Franks? – Preguntó Stuart con sarcasmo.

Frank chasqueó la lengua, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que Alice le dijera que si, a unos cuantos autos de ellos estaban Remus, James y Sirius, conversando, una idea se encendió en su cabeza, podría preguntarles algunas cosas a ellos, aun que también podría preguntarles a las amigas de Alice, pero dudaba que alguna de ellas fuera a cooperar, lo más probable es que con ellas despotricara en su contra y Frank conocía el estúpido código de mujeres "Si una te odia, las demás también." Pero no por mucho tiempo, pensó Frank.

–Stuart, vas a presenciar la magia de Frank Longbottom en acción. – Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello del suéter negro.

Stuart miró en la misma dirección que Frank y levantó ambas cejas al divisar a sus compañeros de curso charlando tranquilamente en el estacionamiento.

–No me digas que ahora te van los hombres, Frank, no jodas, me he cambiado frente a ti, eres un cerdo. – Frank asentía con la cabeza como un idiota y entrecerró los ojos hacia Stuart y le enseñó el dedo medio.

–No seas imbécil Weasley, voy a preguntarles cosas acerca de Alice, quizá ellos me puedan ayudar. – Stuart arrugó la cara en una mueca de desaprobación.

–Haz lo que se te venga en gana Frank. –

– ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre? – Preguntó Frank con una sonrisa de lado antes de salir tras el grupo de chicos.

Stuart podía ser un gamberro mucho peor que Frank pero había aprendido a ser cauteloso de las demás personas, Frank en cambio podía llegar a ser algo ingenuo en cuanto a eso. Vio a Frank rodear los tres autos que los separaban y escuchó los retazos de la risa de Black "Hombre, me acuerdo del pobre Benjy y la cara de Alice y no puedo."

Justamente, Benjy Fenwick salía de un auto un par de lugares cerca de él, se aproximó hasta él mientras este bajaba su mochila y un par de folders.

–Buenos días Fenwick. – Saludó Stuart, el aludido levantó la vista para divisarlo por encima del techo del auto.

–Buenos días Weasley. – Stuart le sonrió y después de unos segundos se aclaró la garganta. –Eh… Benjy, sé que no nos llevamos mucho pero quisiera hacerte un par de preguntas. – Recargó los antebrazos sobre el techo del auto y Benjy se apoyó en la puerta abierta.

–Adelante. –

–Mira, escuché a Potter y Black diciendo que, bueno, tú y Alice, ya sabes Alice Smith, tuvieron… algo que ver. –

La postura que Benjy tomó no alentó mucho los presentimientos de Stuart, parecía algo nervioso y estaba totalmente incómodo de recordar aquello ¿Qué tanta maldad podría haber en esa chica que ni siquiera alcanzaba el metro sesenta?

–Mira Weasley, Smith es una chica con la que nadie al que no le gusten las emociones extremas, debería salir. – Stuart le miró con una ceja en alto y Benjy suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. –Escucha… Alice es una chica linda, es buena persona, pero no te recomiendo que salgas con ella, es un caso perdido. –

–No está en mis planes invitarla a salir... pero no entiendo, explícate. –

–Alice tiene un carácter… fuerte… de la mierda vaya, y Potter y Black son como sus celosos hermanos mayores. – Bufó Benjy con una mueca en el rostro. –Ella es buena persona, es agradable, pero con esos dos, yo preferí no tener problemas ¿sabes? –

Asintió con la cabeza y volteó en la dirección en la que estaba Frank, solamente estaba conversando con Sirius, Potter y Lupin no se veían por ningún lado y pensó que quizá se habrían adelantado al aula.

–Si tu amigo le está pidiendo consejos con respecto a Alice lo mejor es que no lo escuche, ella es una linda chica y si alguien sabe hacerla rabiar ese es Black, si sigue sus consejos lo único que logrará será un viaje a la enfermería. –

Stuart se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sopesó sus ideas, por una parte, no le gustaba la idea de que Frank terminara en problemas, además de que sabía perfectamente que terminaría peleando con Black, por otra parte, podía dejarlo fracasar y su motocicleta tendría mantenimiento gratis.

–No parece una chica especialmente violenta o ruda. –

–Tú no la conoces, ella y Marlene son de cuidado, no lo parecen pero lo son ¿no lo sabes verdad? Ellas están en el equipo de Fútbol. – Stuart chasqueo la lengua.

– ¿Equipo de fútbol?– Preguntó incrédulo.

–Claro, Alice es la pateadora del equipo, deberías verla, más de una vez ha reventado un balón, Marlene y James son corredores y Sirius es lanzador. – Explicó Benjy antes de echarse la mochila al hombro y tomar sus folders. –Que tengan suerte Weasley. –

* * *

Frank se acercó hasta el grupo de chicos que había alrededor de uno de los autos que esa mañana llenaban el estacionamiento, Remus, James y Sirius estaban conversando acerca de algo, Black paró su charla y le miró con una ceja en alto, Remus que estaba de espaldas a él, se volteó en su dirección y le sonrió amigable, no terminaba de entender el círculo de Alice del todo. Potter le miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo y Frank ni se inmutó.

–Caballeros. – Saludó Frank con una media sonrisa. – ¿Tienen un segundo? –

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y asintió al igual que Remus solo que este tenía una sonrisa amplia, James no parecía muy contento de que Frank estuviera presente y alcanzó a ver como Remus le daba un codazo antes de que asintiera de mala gana.

–Claro Frank ¿Qué sucede? – Frank carraspeó un poco.

–Bueno… ustedes son amigos de Alice y… quería saber un poco más de ella... ya saben, somos compañeros en química y digamos que no es muy… cooperativa y al parecer eso la hace algo agresiva ¿saben? –

Remus volteó a ver a Sirius y James, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, de oreja a oreja… eso nunca era buena señal, solamente sonreían de esa manera cuando había alcohol de por medio, o una broma o Lily Evans (en el caso de James, claro), y no era exactamente como que Frank trajera una botella en las manos o fuera pelirrojo.

–No es algo nuevo que ese duende terrorista esté repartiendo golpes. – Sirius se encogió de hombros y Remus le dio un golpe en el estómago. –Lunático, eso me dolió. –

–Ese era el punto Sirius. – Remus rodó los ojos y Sirius le sonrió a Frank.

Remus no tenía mucho de conocer a Frank pero como buen samaritano era su deber advertirle que lo mejor sería hablar con otras personas si quería saber de Alice. Aún podía recordar al pobre Benjy Fenwick siendo amenazado por Sirius y James en el baile de primer año, el pobre chico había estado tan nervioso tratando de no estropear nada que casi ni se acerco a Alice durante el baile.

–Frank, yo creo que mejor...– Había empezado Remus, pero Lily Evans corrió hasta ellos en el estacionamiento, agitando una mano para llamar su atención.

–Buenos días. Remus la prefecta McGonagall quiere verte en su oficina – Dijo Lily señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella.

–Evans, luces radiante esta mañana. – Dijo James, olvidando por completo el hecho de que todos los presentes, Frank incluido, se encontraban ahí.

–Se llama café matutino Potter, deberías probarlo. – Lily rodó los ojos y James le lanzó un beso en el aire que Lily atrapó e hizo ademán de tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y James miró a la pelirroja como si le hubiera devuelto el gesto.

– ¿Quieres salir esta noche Lily? – Preguntó James con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

–Remus, dile que es muy temprano para sus estupideces. – Berreó Lily.

Remus soltó un suspiro resignado y negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Lily por el estacionamiento, James iba detrás de ellos repitiendo "Sal conmigo Lily" como un niño pidiendo un juguete a sus padres. Antes de irse le hizo señas a Frank para que se alejara de Sirius, Remus ya había visto la mirada de complicidad que James y él habían intercambiado antes de ir detrás de Lily a las oficinas. Frank levantó una ceja y Sirius fulminó a Remus con la mirada. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo cuidando que Lily no intentara golpear a James de nuevo contra los casilleros, Remus rezó por que Frank le hubiera entendido, si no, la señora Pomfrey tendría una tarde bastante ajetreada en la enfermería.

– ¿Así que Alice uh? Bueno, dime que es lo que te gustaría saber. – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

–Solo quiero saber algunas cosas que le agraden, ya sabes, su deporte favorito, artistas, tipo de música, ese tipo de cosas. – Se encogió de hombros.

Sirius sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Frank.

–Le encanta la natación y si mi memoria no falla, y créeme, no lo hace, a ella le fascina Taylor Swift. –

– ¿Taylor Swift? ¿En verdad? Creo que más bien luce como una chica de Kings of Leon u OneRepublic. – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

–Las chicas de hoy en día son todo un misterio. – Frank asintió con la cabeza.

Stuart había vuelto al lugar donde estaban las motocicletas y Frank le miró cuando volteó en su dirección, regresó la vista hacía Sirius.

–Gracias Black. –

–Cuando quieras Frankie. –.

Sirius se alejó del estacionamiento en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido James y Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando alegremente. Frank se acercó hasta Stuart con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

–No te fíes de Sirius, Frank. – Dijo Stuart y la sonrisa de Frank murió.

–No te voy a hacer caso. – Frank se había cruzado de brazos.

–Escucha Frank, no me importa si Black te da información incorrecta, a decir verdad eso me favorece, pero no quiero que si las cosas te salen mal con Smith te pelees con Black, recuerda que es la segunda escuela y no vamos ni a mitad de semestre. –

Frank suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza, Stuart podía ser un idiota la mitad del tiempo pero si había algo que le quedaba completamente claro es que darían lo que fuera el uno por el otro, pensó que quizá tendría razón, se pasó una mano por el cabello y palpó la caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y le hizo una seña a Stuart.

–Voy a buscar a Alice. –

–Intenta regresar con las piernas intactas. –

* * *

Las clases habían transcurrido como normalmente lo hacían, James y Lily habían estado peleando durante toda la mañana, ese día James había estado más insistente que otros y el café matutino de Lily no había sido lo suficiente.

Mary y Marlene habían tenido que intervenir antes de que Lily le lanzara a la cabeza sus libros durante la clase de literatura, en cambio Alice había intentado de calmar a James "No te quiero arrastrar a la enfermería idiota, compórtate." Pero era como hablar con una pared, y además ella tenía sus propios problemas, estaba evitando a Frank a toda cosa y hasta la hora del almuerzo el panorama parecía prometedor.

Alice caminaba junto a Lily camino a la oficina del entrenador del equipo de futbol, desde su regreso el entrenador le había pedido que le llevara las recetas del médico, el doctor le había dicho que podría regresar al futbol sin problemas pero tenía que llevar un entrenamiento moderado, además de que no podría regresar del todo a menos que fuera constantemente a las terapias.

Lily, con quien iba conversando acerca de su percance aquella mañana con James no podía dejar de bufar a cada rato.

– ¿Puedes creerlo Alice? Me dijo que no podía hablar con Severus, solo porque le parecía "extraño" Potter está comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas, de verdad. – Bufó Lily molesta.

Alice negó con la cabeza, tendría que hablar con James, desde la secundaría había estado detrás de Lily y su amiga parecía ir enserio acerca de tirarse del edificio de ciencias antes que salir con él.

–Prometo tenerlo a raya Lils, pero deberías darle una oportunidad ¿no crees? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga con una mueca en el rostro.

–Entonces tú dale una oportunidad a Frank, lleva toda la semana tratando de ser amable contigo y lo pateas como al balón de futbol. –

–Es un idiota insoportable, todo el día coqueteando y haciendo comentarios…– La mirada inquisitiva de Lily hizo que Alice se detuviera, tenía una ceja en alto y una mueca que decía "¿A qué te suena?" por todas partes. –James tiene sus virtudes Lily, es un buen chico. –

–Por el amor de Dios Alice, podría yo decir lo mismo de Frank. – Alice rodó los ojos.

–Por supuesto que no, Lily, ¿acaso no le has visto la pinta que tiene? Todas esas perforaciones, además siempre huele a tabaco y estoy un 99% segura que tiene tatuajes. – Lily soltó una carcajada sarcástica y Alice le frunció el ceño. –Es enserio Lily, él y Weasley los tienen ¿Por qué otra razón usarían suéter a mediados de septiembre? –

– ¿Qué tal si tienen alguna enfermedad que los hace sensibles al sol? – Alice empujó a Lily juguetonamente,

–Cállate Evans. –

Después de unos minutos Lily se despidió de ella, dejándola cerca de la oficina del entrenador de futbol, tocó la puerta antes de que le dejara pasar.

Le mostró los reportes médicos y las recetas y el entrenador le dijo que quizá podría dejarla volver al campo bajo un estricto entrenamiento y sobre todo mucho cuidado al respecto, a Alice no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo en la banca, pero tenía que apegarse a las reglas, el futbol era algo para ella casi tan importante como lo era su motocicleta y si ya había perdido una cosa no pensaba dejar ir a la otra.

Salió de la oficina unos minutos después de charlar con el entrenador, tendría que empezar una serie de estiramientos especiales para su rehabilitación, si había de ser sincera de vez en cuando le molestaba la espalda y el costado izquierdo tenía que estarlo estirando debido a los calambres que a veces le daban.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró su brazo aún enyesado, Dios como odiaba aquella cosa.

– ¡Alice! – Y aquella voz comenzaba a odiarla aún más.

Se dio la vuelta de mala gana solo para encontrarse a Frank con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro que solo acentuaba más el piercing de su labio.

–Es Smith, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? – Frank rodó los ojos una vez que estuvo a su altura y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Podía oler el tabaco en su ropa y Alice arrugó la nariz.

–De acuerdo _Smith_ , había… algo que quería preguntarte. –

–Si no es acerca del proyecto de química que por cierto tenemos que comenzar de una vez no estoy interesada. –

Frank hizo ademán de responder, en realidad no había estado pensando mucho al respecto y todo lo que tenía eran bosquejos de un proyecto personal en el que había estado trabajando, quizá podría sacarle provecho, pero dudaba que Alice supiera algo de motocicletas, tendrían que juntarse en algún lugar para verlo _bingo,_ podría abordarla mientras hicieran el proyecto, estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se percató cuando Alice bufó molesta al no obtener respuesta y caminaba hacia la izquierda, lejos de Frank.

Trotó hasta alcanzarla y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Sabes? Es muy grosero dejar a las personas hablando solas. – Alice le miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

–Tú no estabas hablando, así que no le vi caso a seguir caminando contigo. –

Suspiró derrotado, esa chica no tenía lado, le hablara como le hablara y le dijera lo que le dijera todo el tiempo le contestaba o le miraba de mal humor. Tendría que disuadirla mientras preparan el proyecto, se pasó una mano por el cabello, quizá debería verificar que todas las cosas que le había dicho Sirius fueran verdad.

–Si… escucha, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a la piscina y después hablamos acerca del proyecto? Incluso…uh, podríamos escuchar algo de Taylor Swift. –

La cara de Alice era todo un poema, era como si Frank le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazado de James, sacudió la cabeza antes de volver la vista de nuevo hacia el frente.

–En primer lugar, no voy a salir contigo como te he repetido anteriormente, en segundo, no me metería a una piscina y mucho menos contigo ni por todo el dinero del Reino Unido, lo detesto y tercero, no me gusta ese tipo de música, ahora si pudieras hacerme el favor de dejarme en paz. – Bufó molesta antes de comenzar a casi correr por los pasillos dejando a Frank solo en medio del corredor.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, Black era un zoquete, se volteó hacía los casilleros soltó un golpe haciendo que el casillero se abollara un poco, Stuart tenía razón, como todo el maldito tiempo, Dios como odiaba a esos dos bastardos.

* * *

La clase de Probabilidad y Estadística había dejado a Alice de mal humor, no era una materia especialmente difícil y tenía más teoría que otra cosa, pero aun así no la soportaba.

–Lily, deberíamos vernos el sábado para comenzar la parte escrita del proyecto de Química. – Había dicho Marlene mientras guardaba sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

La pelirroja asintió mientras terminaba de anotar algunas cosas que el profesor había anotado en el pizarrón.

– ¿Ya llevan mucho avanzado? Sirius y yo apenas estamos en la parte práctica, y a decir verdad, temo por mi seguridad. – Dijo Mary con una mueca en el rostro y Marlene rió. –Sirius no puede ser peor que Alice en química, al menos él no te volará en pedazos. –

Alice le sacó la lengua a Marlene y negó con la cabeza, tropieza una vez y nadie lo olvidara.

–Dios yo ni siquiera sé de que irá el proyecto, el idiota de Longbottom no hace más que meterse conmigo. – Bufó molesta, Mary se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía la mochila. –No se ve como un chico desagradable, parece gracioso. –

Lily terminó de guardar sus cosas y rió con sarcasmo.

–Intenta hacerla entrar en razón, si lo logras haré tu tarea de Ciencias Sociales todo un parcial. –

Alice rodó los ojos y se despidió de sus amigas antes de acercarse a donde Stuart y Frank estaban sentados ordenando sus cosas.

– ¿Ya tienes idea de que es lo que vamos a hacer para el proyecto de química? – Preguntó Alice parada frente a su mesa.

Stuart le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y ella apenas sonrió de lado, Frank le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, durante la última semana había intentado que Alice saliera con él pero lo único que había conseguido eran gruñidos y amenazas, y ahí estaba el bastardo de Weasley, sonriéndole como si tal cosa y ella le devolvía la sonrisa, aun que no sabía si eso era una sonrisa o una mueca, pero definitivamente era más de lo que Frank había logrado en una semana.

–Lo sabrías si quisieras salir conmigo nena. – Le guiñó un ojo y Stuart disimuló una carcajada detrás de una tos extraña mientras Alice rodaba los ojos fastidiada.

–Vete al demonio Longbottom, necesitamos hacer esto, el parcial no va a durar para siempre. – Dijo Alice molesta.

–Yo…creo que iré a ver si alcanzo a hablar con Lupin acerca de nuestro proyecto, te veo luego Frank, adiós Alice. – Stuart se levantó del asiento y Alice le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando pasó por su lado. Adiós Stuart. –

Alice le hizo una seña a Frank después de que Stuart se fuera.

–Vamos a la biblioteca, quiero que concretemos esto de una buena vez, sígueme a menos que sepas donde queda, cosa que dudo. – Bufó cargando su mochila hacia la salida.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la biblioteca Alice estuvo en silencio, parecía que la simple presencia de Frank le molestaba y eso molestaba también a Frank ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Era tan difícil pedir que se comportara como un ser humano? Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, la señora Pince les miró por encima de sus gafas y les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio.

Alice dejó su mochila y sacó su libreta de química al igual que Frank, recorrían los estantes buscando algunos libros que pudieran ayudarlos, habían tomado un par y Frank los dejó sobre la mesa, ambos estaban parados alrededor de esta, uno frente al otro.

– ¿Adiós Stuart? ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Alice arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado. –Fue una despedida cordial entre compañeros, se le dice ser civilizados, dudo que tú sepas al respecto. –

Frank chasqueó la lengua, Weasley iba a estar en serios problemas cuando lo viera.

–Escucha cariño, no puedes estar coqueteando con el mejor amigo del futuro padre de tus hijos, eso no se vería bien, además, se volvería un poco incómodo, ya sabes, cuando Stuart dé su discurso en nuestra boda no te gustará que diga algo como "Si, recuerdo que Alice solía coquetear conmigo en la escuela." – Las mejillas de Alice se volvieron de un rojo furioso y pateó la mesa, haciendo que ésta se incrustara en el estómago de Frank.

–Lo bueno es que no vamos a casarnos, así que no tendré que escuchar eso de Stuart y no estoy coqueteando con él, como te dije, hay personas que aún pueden comportarse, bruto. – Frank tosió un poco, le había tomado por sorpresa y le había sacado el aire por completo.

–Si te comportaras como una dama yo podría ser más caballero ¿sabes? – Preguntó con una mano en el estómago mientras con la otra alejaba la mesa de su cuerpo. Alice rodó los ojos en una clara señal de fastidio.

–Lamento tener más de dos dedos de frente. – Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero y Frank le tiró un beso en el aire.

No sabía que era, pero había algo en ella que le gustaba, a Frank le gustaba hacer enojar a Alice, se veía graciosa con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas como tomates. Alice no era en realidad el tipo de chica para Frank, a él le gustaban morenas, altas y de cabello rizado. Alice era completamente lo opuesto a sus estándares, era rubia, bajita, y aun que no tenía el cabello rizado tenía problemas de frizz que le hacían lucir como si se hubiera bajado de una motocicleta todo el tiempo.

Había estado tan ensimismado pensando en todo eso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, parecía incomoda y tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

– ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme con esa cara de imbécil que tienes? –

–No. En primera porque no tengo cara de imbécil… – Alice rodó los ojos. – Y en segunda…–

Frank dio la vuelta a la mesa con paso lento hasta colocarse detrás de ella, Alice le miraba por el rabillo del ojo con una mueca en el rostro, no dudaría en golpear a ese idiota, miró a los lados, no había nadie más en la biblioteca a excepción de Xenophilus Lovegood que tenía los auriculares puestos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las clases habían terminado, malditos adolescentes holgazanes, nunca se quedan más de cinco minutos después de que suena la campana.

Frank puso las manos en sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que su boca quedara justa al lado de su oreja, podía sentir el espectro del roce de su perforación contra su oreja.

 _You're just too good to be true…I can't take my eyes off you… You feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much._

Quería estrangularlo, romperle todos los dientes, reventarle la cabeza y tirar su cadáver a un río. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ese…ese… hijo de…

– ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O quieres que la termine? Porque por mí no hay…. – Alice le soltó una sonora bofetada en la cara, su pequeña mano había quedado pintada en la mejilla de Frank de un color rojo brillante.

Frank se pasó una mano por la barbilla y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–La próxima vez que me pongas una mano encima vas a estar tan perdida por mí que no vas a recordar ni tu propio nombre. Y por cierto, deberíamos presentar los estragos que hace el aire común en el caucho de las llantas para motocicletas de Cross. –

Se estiró para alcanzar su mochila a medio abrir y salió de la biblioteca, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Alice estaba a punto de explotar, odiaba tanto a ese chico, se preguntó qué demonios era lo que le había detenido, si ella hubiera querido le habría dejado estéril de una sola patada. Pasó los dedos por su cabello y exhaló sonoramente tratando de calmarse.

– ¿Sabes? Pandora y Benjy apostaron a que le vas a romper la nariz antes de que termine el semestre. –

Alice se volteó hacia Xenophilus, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí en la biblioteca, todavía tenía los auriculares puestos y no despegaba la vista de la mesa, leyendo algo.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú Xenophilus? ¿Por qué apostaste? – Preguntó Alice con un dejo de sarcasmo y mal humor en la voz.

Xenophilus levantó la vista, parecía que acabara de salir de un manicomio, el cabello rubio cenizo lo llevaba en un moño descuidado y los ojos sumamente azules le daban un toque más bien lunático. Miró a Alice con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

–Yo les dije que para fin de semestre estarías enamorada de él. –

Una cosa era escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Frank, pero escuchar a Xenophilus Lovegood decir aquello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda de arriba abajo, había tanta seguridad en aquellas palabras que casi pensó que era verdad.

– ¿Y por qué dirías eso? – Xenophilus se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, es como ver a un león y un venado. –

–Eso no tiene sentido Xenophilus, los leones comen venados. –

–Quizá a este no le guste comerlos, quizá le guste besarlos. – Dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

* * *

Estaba hasta las mismísimas con ella, estaba completamente enojado, esa loca le había abofeteado. La mejilla le ardía pero le ardía más su orgullo dañado. Buscó furioso la cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, necesitaba uno o era capaz de abollar todos los casilleros de la escuela, se llevó uno a los labios y comenzó a buscar las cerillas en sus bolsillos, no tenía nada, comenzó a buscarlas en su mochila, se dio cuenta que estaba medio abierta y casi tiró todas sus cosas al no encontrarlas.

– ¿¡Como puede ser tan odiosa!? – Exclamó furioso tirando el cigarrillo desparpajado en uno de los contenedores de basura.

–Ella no es odiosa, solo tiene un carácter algo fuerte… Si lo que quieres es que ella salga contigo deberías dejar de ser un zoquete. – Se volteó un poco exaltado hacia atrás, al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Mary McDonald le miraba con una amplia sonrisa y un par de libros en las manos, Frank se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró en dirección hacia donde estaba la biblioteca.

–A ella no parece importarle, ni siquiera me da la oportunidad. – Se quejó Frank con una mueca.

– ¿Quieres un consejo? No le preguntes a James o Sirius de ella, en realidad no preguntes, solo… habla con ella sin ser un idiota, no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal. – Frank se llevó las manos a la cara, seguro que no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

– ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? – Mary se encogió de hombros.

–Me caes bien, además creo que a Alice le hace falta alguien que le suba el ánimo, últimamente no es ella misma, pero no te atrevas a decirle que yo tuve algo que ver en esto porque tu cabeza no será la única que ruede por aquí. Es la pateadora del equipo de futbol… le gusta Fall Out Boy, mucho, lo demás lo descubrirás tu solo. –

Frank le hizo un gesto a Mary con la mano antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, seguro estaría solo de nuevo, quería un cigarrillo y dormir todo lo que la noche anterior no había podido.

* * *

Alice puso los libros que había tomado en el carrito de la biblioteca y tomó su mochila de mala gana, ¿Qué le pasaba a las personas? Parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco ¿ella enamorada de Longbottom? Ya y luego iban a decir que James odiaba a Lily y que a Mary le gustaba Marlene.

Estaba echando humo cuando salió de la biblioteca, le mandó un mensaje de texto a su mamá para que pasara por ella, solo quería llegar a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Esa idea logró bajar un poco su enojo y se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Un iPod Shuffle de color verde estaba tirado, con los audífonos aun conectados. Miró el pasillo desierto y lo examinó un momento e hizo que jugara un momento en sus dedos, quizá cuando llegara a casa podría conectarlo a su computadora y conseguir el correo electrónico del dueño.

El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío cuando ella llegó y en cierta parte lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie en esos momentos, su celular vibró dentro de su mochila, era un mensaje de su madre.

 _ **Estoy en el supermercado ¿Qué te gustaría para la cena?**_

Alice no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

 _ **Una hamburguesa o una pizza por mí no hay problema.**_

 _ **Estofado entonces, llego en diez.**_

Alice volvió a meter su teléfono dentro de su mochila y se sentó en la banqueta a esperar a su madre, miró de nuevo el iPod en su mano, tenía curiosidad de ver la clase de canciones que podría tener, no sabía si era de un chico o una chica, _culpa a los colores unisex_ , se dijo a sí misma y lo encendió, estaba puesto en aleatorio y subió el volumen, se puso los auriculares y una voz extraña llenó sus oídos, no podía distinguir la banda que tocaba, pero había algo en ella que hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de sus brazos.

Era completamente distinto a todo lo que ella había escuchado antes, era como si una droga le inundara por completo, le hacía sentir algo en el estómago, en las extremidades, le hacía sentir peligrosa, era como si toda la energía se concentrara en ella de un momento a otro, la canción duró aproximadamente dos minutos según sus cálculos, fuera de quien fuera ese iPod, si todas las demás canciones sonaban la mitad de bien como aquella, tendría que decir que tenía un muy buen gusto para la música.

Las siguientes canciones hicieron que Alice se olvidara incluso de que tenía que esperar a su madre, extrañamente ya ni siquiera estaba enojada, simplemente estaba ahí sentada, con los auriculares puestos. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la bocina del auto de su madre, se levantó rápidamente y guardó el iPod dentro de su mochila antes de subir.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, las melodías aún daban vueltas dentro de la cabeza de Alice, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Cuando llegaron a casa, Adele bajó las bolsas del supermercado y Alice le ayudó a llevar unas cuantas a la cocina.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con el estofado, mamá? – Preguntó Alice recargada sobre la barra de la cocina.

–Así está bien, tendré todo listo a la hora de la cena. –

Alice subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, lanzó la mochila al suelo y tomó un poco de ropa de su cómoda, se puso un par de pantalones y una camiseta, buscó por entre las cosas de su escritorio, dejando un desastre, era un revoltijo de hojas llenas de dibujos y una que otra nota que se había caído de la pizarra de corcho que tenía a un lado, revolvió un par de cajones y al final encontró el cargador de su iPod, buscó con la mirada su computadora, estaba sobre su cama sin hacer.

 _Dios, debo acomodar un poco este desastre._ Pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama y encendía la computadora, le dio vueltas al iPod que había sacado de la mochila en lo que su computadora encendía…. ¿de quién podría ser? Cuando la computadora encendió abrió el acceso directo de iTunes en su escritorio y conectó el iPod, se fue directamente a la información, decía iPod de FAL ¿Qué clase de nombre era FAL? ¿Era eso un nombre si quiera? Hizo una copia de las canciones en una carpeta y sincronizó el iPod para conseguir el correo electrónico.

Revisó la carpeta con el respaldo de las canciones, la mayoría eran de Muse… escuchó un par hasta que reconoció la que había escuchado por primera vez.

No se dio cuenta que sucedió exactamente lo mismo que en el estacionamiento, se perdió en la música, había algo sobre aquellas canciones que le hacían sentir distinto, se sentía nuevo y eso le hacía sentirse culpable, como una intrusa, se mordió el labio inferior, tendría que haber mandado ese correo y cuando vio la hora una punzada de culpa le recorrió 6:43pm.

¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que empezar con un correo electrónico para un desconocido? ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

 _ **De:**_ _ **alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para:**_ _ **f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Encontré tu iPod.**_

 ** _Eh, supongo que el asunto explica muchas cosas ¿no es así? Lo encontré tirado en uno de los pasillos cerca de la biblioteca, podría regresarlo el lunes si te parece bien._**

 ** _PD: Espero que no te moleste pero escuché algunas canciones y… Dios, son geniales._**

Alice leyó el correo electrónico dos veces antes de enviarlo, le parecía un poco borde pero era lo mejor que podía hacer a esas alturas, después de diez minutos dándole vueltas terminó por enviarlo tal como estaba y se tiró de espaldas en la cama. Miró en dirección al tocador que había al fondo de su habitación, su casco descansaba sobre este, el visor estaba roto y la parte que aún quedaba estaba astillada, la pintura estaba completamente raspada y suspiró.

No volvería a ponerse ese casco en primer lugar porque estaba inutilizable, en segundo porque su madre le había prohibido volver a subir a una motocicleta de momento y en tercera… no soportaba el olor.

El casco olía a sangre por dentro, hacía días que no había pensado en ello, se quedó pensando en el chico que le había acompañado en la ambulancia, lo único que podía recordar eran esos ojos zarcos, que de un tiempo para acá se le hacían familiares cada vez más.

* * *

Frank estaba recostado en su cama, lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa, fue subir a su habitación y tirarse sobre su cama a dormir, esa noche Stuart y él irían a ver las carreras de los universitarios y el sábado sería su turno, no era la primera vez que iba a carreras de motocicletas clandestinas, eran una especie de adicción y para su suerte jamás había terminado estampado contra el asfalto.

Estiró la mano hasta su mesita de noche donde descansaba un trozo de tela gris moteado de rojo, Sandor, su gato, saltó desde el alfeizar donde estaba hecho un ovillo y se acurrucó a su lado intentando atrapar el trozo de tela que daba vueltas en sus dedos. Era un trozo de la camiseta de aquella chica, había quedado atrapada entre el cierre de su chaqueta y no se había dado cuenta hasta que había llegado a su casa después de que le habían informado que la chica estaba fuera de peligro.

No podía recordar su rostro del todo, aquella noche era borrosa en su mente, sucedió tan rápido y lento a la vez, primero estaba en medio de una carrera amistosa con Stuart y ambos vieron a esa chica en el callejón, Frank le había hecho señas y ella simplemente había negado con la cabeza, Stuart se adelantó y ella le cedió el paso al dar la vuelta en la calle principal. Cuando vio al otro conductor todo pasó en cámara lenta, la camioneta iba en sentido contrario y pasó rozándolo.

Lo vio todo, las luces, la manera en la que esa chica salía derrapada le había perseguido en sueños durante la primera semana, parecía una muñeca de trapo mientras se derrapaba dando vueltas sobre el pavimento, la motocicleta de ella había quedado debajo de las defensas de la camioneta y Frank dio media vuelta hasta ella, casi tiró su motocicleta y se quitó el casco arrodillándose junto a ella.

Tenía el cabello largo y rubio cubierto de sangre, su cara casi no se distinguía entre la poca iluminación y la sangre, le abrió los ojos, aún estaba consciente y Frank llamó a Stuart que venía de regreso y corría hasta él. Ella parecía desorientada y algo que él nunca olvidaría era el hecho de que detrás de aquellos ojos no vio nunca una pizca de miedo.

Un sonido de su computadora le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó el trozo de tela lejos el alcance de Sandor y el gato emitió un bufido molesto, erizando su cola, Frank se levantó hasta el escritorio donde estaba su computadora abierta, le había llegado un correo electrónico, nada más leer el asunto, rebuscó en su mochila donde usualmente guardaba su iPod, no estaba.

Siguió leyendo el correo y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en su rostro, claro que las canciones que el escuchaba eran geniales, él las escuchaba por supuesto.

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Buenos gustos musicales.**_

 ** _Bueno, me alegro de que al menos, aún hay gente honrada en el mundo y quieras devolverlo, en realidad no importa, el lunes está bien para mi, por suerte tengo una copia de toda la música, si no, iría ahora mismo por ese iPod, es una especie de adicción ¿sabes?_**

 ** _PD: Es Muse, obvio es genial, ¿Alguna favorita hasta ahora?_**

* * *

– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Alice? – Preguntó Adele mientras revolvía la comida en su plato.

Ambas habían adquirido la costumbre de comer en la barra que había en la cocina, sobre banquillos, en lugar de en el comedor. Alice picó un poco del estofado y el puré de papas antes de encogerse de hombros.

–No habría sido tan malo si el zo…– Alice se detuvo ante la mirada por encima de su plato que su madre le dedicó. –Si Longbottom no se hubiera metido conmigo todo el día, se está volviendo insoportable. – Bufó molesta.

Adele le miró con una ceja en alto mientras se llevaba una porción de estofado a la boca… esa historia le sonaba vagamente familiar y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

– ¿Sabes? Tú abuela Úrsula tampoco quería a tu abuelo al principio. – Dijo levantando ambas cejas y llevándose un poco de puré a la boca. Alice casi se ahogó

– ¿Qué intentas decir con eso mamá? – Adele se encogió de hombros.

–Las mujeres de la familia somos así Alice, mi madre no soportaba a mi padre al principio, al menos según lo que ella me contó, y a decir verdad, nunca pensé en casarme con Douglas, de hecho solía decir que era el ultimo chico con el que saldría. – Rió.

Alice revolvió el estofado algo incómoda, quizá era una simple coincidencia, las cosas no tenían que ser igual para ella.

–Eso no quiere decir nada, tú querías mucho a papá. –

–Si… y también le lancé una maceta antes de darme cuenta cuanto le quería. – Suspiró.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio y Alice le ayudó a su madre a levantar la mesa, se quedaron un rato en la sala viendo televisión, a ambas les gustaba ver Grey's Anatomy de vez en cuando.

Cuando Alice volvió a subir a su habitación tenía un nuevo correo electrónico, lo leyó sin prisas y pensó que para ser un desconocido tenía sentido del humor y no parecía un pervertido o algo parecido, así que se puso manos a la obra para responderle.

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Canciones favoritas hurtadas.**_

 ** _Aún existimos personas honradas. Entiendo el sentimiento, honestamente creo que estas tomando el asunto con bastante calma, yo habría despotricado contra medio mundo y habría llorado de rabia, ya sabes como dijo aquella chica en ese video "Algunas personas creen en Dios, yo creo en la música, algunas personas rezan yo enciendo la radio."_**

 ** _PD: No estoy segura aún, creo que tendré que volver a escucharlas todas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado Fall Out Boy? ¿O Paramore? ¿My Chemical Romance? Creo que podrían agradarte._**

* * *

Augusta dejó unas cuantas bolsas sobre el comedor y llamó a Frank desde las escaleras, este bajó sin camisa, frotándose los ojos y ella rodó los ojos al ver los tatuajes de su hijo.

Tenía un lobo aullándole a la luna en el pectoral izquierdo, una maraña de dibujos intricados en los antebrazos con un montón de palabras en sanscrito, y un león de formas geométricas en el brazo izquierdo.

– ¿Durmiendo a deshoras de nuevo Alexandro? – Preguntó sacando un par de platos de la alacena y poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

–Es Frank. – Murmuró mientras sacaba un par de vasos.

–Yo estuve 12 horas en labor de parto no tú, así que no me contestes de esa manera jovencito, ve a lavarte las manos, traje comida china. –

Frank no protestó y se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina bajo la mirada de desaprobación de su madre, se sentó a la mesa frente a ella y Augusta le mando escaleras arriba por una camiseta antes de que se sentara a cenar.

– ¿Papá no viene a cenar? – Pregunto Frank mientras comía un poco de arroz.

–No, estaba en el quirófano, vendrá más tarde, yo pasaré la noche de guardia. – Comentó Augusta tomando un poco de pollo agridulce. Frank se quedó pensando en unos momentos.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy mamá? – Augusta le miró con una ceja en alto. –Bien… tuve una cirugía de corazón esta mañana, el colesterol y las arterias obstruidas son el último grito de la moda. – Comentó sarcástica. – ¿Qué tal tú Alexandro? – Frank apretó el tenedor, intentando contenerse.

–Me abofeteó una chica en la biblioteca y perdí mi iPod. – Augusta frunció los labios. –No me imagino que habrás hecho para sacar a la pobre chica de sus casillas. – Frank negó con la cabeza, su madre siempre tan linda.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Frank lavó los platos y Augusta argumentó que iría a dormir un par de minutos antes de regresar a su guardia en el hospital.

Frank subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y vio a Sandor sobre el escritorio, la pantalla de su computadora brillaba y un nuevo mensaje estaba en su bandeja de entrada, una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios mientras leía el mensaje.

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Fuerza de voluntad.**_

 ** _No tienes una idea de la fuerza de voluntad que usé para no destrozar mi habitación cuando vi el asunto de tu correo, ese iPod es lo único que me calma cuando estoy molesto y Dios (la música o como te apetezca llamarle) sabe que lo necesitaba hace unas horas, además se vería poco masculino que un chico casi adulto hiciera berrinche por un iPod y la única cosa viviente con la que podría haberme desquitado es mi gato y… bueno de por si tiene mal humor, no me arriesgaría a ver mis cobertores rasgados u otras cosas desagradables debajo de ellos, quien diga que los gatos no son seres vengativos no conoció al mío._**

 ** _PD: Reprodúcelas cuantas veces creas necesarias amiga, tienes todo el fin de semana para decidirte. Creo que alguna vez escuché My Chemical Romance, pero solo me gustó el álbum de Bullets, ¿Paramore? Suena a una clase de medicina y en cuanto a Fall Out Boy… creo que solo he escuchado Centuries._**

Un par de minutos después le llegó la respuesta.

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Perdiste puntos.**_

 ** _Por eso es que no tengo un gato… y quizá tenga algo que ver que mi madre es sumamente alérgica. ¿Medicina? Acabas de perder los puntos que habías ganado amigo, Hayley Williams es completamente genial, una lástima que solo te haya gustado Bullets, The Black Parade fue jodidamente asombroso y juro por Dios (la música o como te apetezca llamarle) que nunca te arrepentirás de Fall Out Boy._**

 ** _PD: Tomaré el consejo en cuenta entonces, creo que Muse se volverá parte de mi repertorio… No es una mala canción, pero lo único que puedo decir es; Deshonor, sobre toda tu familia y sobre tu gato, dudo que tengas una vaca._**

Frank casi suelta una carcajada al leer las últimas líneas, haciendo que Sandor erizara la cola y se fuera molesto a la cama de su dueño. Era un alivio saber que aún existían personas con buen gusto para la música y con sentido del humor.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza, y lo bueno es que iba a actualizar cada semana ¿eh? -.-' pero tuve problemas de internet, bloqueos, etc, así que aquí esta finalmente, como compensación, les subiré otro capitulo, una recopilación de los emails de Frank y Alice, para que no me odien tanto XD en fin, dejen su review y diganme que les parece, ya sabes, y más vale tarde que temprano, estas cosas disparatadas son para las chicas que nunca me abandonan *cofcofNomedejanabandonarestocofcof* gracias c: You know who you are 7u7**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


	3. Bonus 1- Emails

_**De:**_ _ **alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para:**_ _ **f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Encontré tu iPod.**_

 _Eh, supongo que el asunto explica muchas cosas ¿no es así? Lo encontré tirado en uno de los pasillos cerca de la biblioteca, podría regresarlo el lunes si te parece bien._

 _PD: Espero que no te moleste pero escuché algunas canciones y… Dios, son geniales._

* * *

 _ **De:**_ _ **f.a.l**_

 _ **Para:**_ _ **alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Buenos gustos musicales.**_

 _Bueno, me alegro de que al menos, aún hay gente honrada en el mundo y quieras devolverlo, en realidad no importa, el lunes está bien para mi, por suerte tengo una copia de toda la música, si no, iría ahora mismo por ese iPod, es una especie de adicción ¿sabes?_

 _PD: Es Muse, obvio es genial, ¿Alguna favorita hasta ahora?_

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Canciones favoritas hurtadas.**_

 _Aún existimos personas honradas. Entiendo el sentimiento, honestamente creo que estas tomando el asunto con bastante calma, yo habría despotricado contra medio mundo y habría llorado de rabia, ya sabes como dijo aquella chica en ese video "Algunas personas creen en Dios, yo creo en la música, algunas personas rezan yo enciendo la radio."_

 _PD: No estoy segura aún, creo que tendré que volver a escucharlas todas. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado Fall Out Boy? ¿O Paramore? ¿My Chemical Romance? Creo que podrían agradarte._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Fuerza de voluntad.**_

 _No tienes una idea de la fuerza de voluntad que usé para no destrozar mi habitación cuando vi el asunto de tu correo, ese iPod es lo único que me calma cuando estoy molesto y Dios (la música o como te apetezca llamarle) sabe que lo necesitaba hace unas horas, además se vería poco masculino que un chico casi adulto hiciera berrinche por un iPod y la única cosa viviente con la que podría haberme desquitado es mi gato y… bueno de por si tiene mal humor, no me arriesgaría a ver mis cobertores rasgados u otras cosas desagradables debajo de ellos, quien diga que los gatos no son seres vengativos no conoció al mío._

 _PD: Reprodúcelas cuantas veces creas necesarias amiga, tienes todo el fin de semana para decidirte. Creo que alguna vez escuché My Chemical Romance, pero solo me gustó el álbum de Bullets, ¿Paramore? Suena a una clase de medicina y en cuanto a Fall Out Boy… creo que solo he escuchado Centuries._

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Perdiste puntos.**_

 _Por eso es que no tengo un gato… y quizá tenga algo que ver que mi madre es sumamente alérgica. ¿Medicina? Acabas de perder los puntos que habías ganado amigo, Hayley Williams es completamente genial, una lástima que solo te haya gustado Bullets, The Black Parade fue jodidamente asombroso y juro por Dios (la música o como te apetezca llamarle) que nunca te arrepentirás de Fall Out Boy._

 _PD: Tomaré el consejo en cuenta entonces, creo que Muse se volverá parte de mi repertorio… No es una mala canción, pero lo único que puedo decir es; Deshonor, sobre toda tu familia y sobre tu gato, dudo que tengas una vaca._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Disney atacó nuestra conversación.**_

 _¿Deshonor a mi gato? Dime por favor que eres de primer año, porque si no, me reiré muchísimo el lunes. ¿Quieres que comencemos a quitar puntos? Tú los perdiste cuando no reconociste a Muse, si fuera gay haría lo que fuera por acostarme con Matt Bellamy o Dominic Howard, o Chris Wolstenholme, por cierto, esa es mi frase, pero puedes usarla, no soy celoso. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Evanescence?_

 _PD: Me ofendería si no se volviera parte de tu repertorio después de escucharlos, más aún después de escuchar las canciones de Absolution. Mi gato te manda saludos._

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Qué tiene de malo Disney?**_

 _1.- No soy de primer año._

 _2.- No te vas a reír, tú me acabas de mandar saludos de parte de tú gato._

 _Una lástima, siempre quise un amigo gay, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres de ahora, una les pide que acepten su homosexualidad y pierden los estribos ¿y dicen que las mujeres son difíciles? Por favor. Dios bendiga a los hombres no homosexuales y no celosos. Tengo Fallen en físico ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?_

 _PD: Lo bueno es que soy una chica educada y para nada ofensiva… Mi poster de Shannon Leto también manda saludos._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿De verdad vas a preguntarlo?**_

 _1.- Perfecto, eso me quita un peso de encima y me hace dejar de sentirme como un pedófilo._

 _2.- Mi gato es sociable… con las demás personas, me odia en particular._

 _Lamento decepcionarte con mi heterosexualidad, los hombres de ahora son todos unos desconsiderados ¿a que si? Dios bendiga a las chicas con buenos gustos musicales. Definitivamente eso contesta mi pregunta._

 _PD: ¿Debería sentirme celoso de que haya "otro hombre" en tu habitación? Sé que dije que no era celoso, pero todo tiene sus límites ¿sabes?_

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Ojala el poster fuera real.**_

 _Dios, ¿eso quiere decir que acosas chicas de primer año? Le diré a la prefecta McGonagall que haga un aviso. ¿Los gatos odian personas? Creí que solo odiaban el agua. Los hombres no tienen consideración de los sentimientos de las mujeres hacía sus no amigos gay. A menos que mágicamente ese poster cobre vida y decida que soy el amor de su vida puedes dormir tranquilo por las noches._

 _PD: No quieras competir con Shannon Leto, es Shannon Leto._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Yo soy real.**_

 _No acoso chicas de primer año, es como… eww, tendrás que pagarme un psiquiatra ahora ¿sabes? Sandor me odia, aun que a veces está de buen humor y se deja acariciar o se acurruca conmigo, otras veces no me deja casi ni verlo. Los hombres de hoy en día, vamos de mal en peor. ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo oportunidad, no?_

 _PD: Yo soy yo y no estoy pegado a tu pared inmóvil… a menos que tú quieras._

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Ahora yo necesitaré el psiquiatra.**_

 _Creo que necesitas otro gato entonces. ¿Estás intentando coquetear por correo electrónico? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Creí que eras decente, ¿recuerdas los puntos? Estas en números rojos._

 _PD: Shannon Leto._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: Tienes razón, tú necesitas el psiquiatra.**_

 _¿Nunca has tenido una mascota no es así? Tenía que intentarlo y mi madre puede decirte que soy una persona decente… si la encuentras medio dormida claro. ¿Números rojos? No me hagas esto, estoy corriendo en círculos por la habitación del pánico._

 _PD: Cien por ciento, carne, hueso y sangre real._

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: El poster no dice idioteces.**_

 _¿Habitación del pánico? Y mi mamá dice que yo soy la exagerada. Procuraré preguntarle a tu madre medio dormida, me siento generosa esta noche. De acuerdo, estas fuera de peligro, puedes dejar de correr, no quiero a nadie estrellado contra una pared por mi culpa._

 _PD: Mi poster no coquetea conmigo por correo electrónico. Vete a dormir._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: No tengo sueño, pero tengo que salir.**_

 _Eso es tan considerado de tu parte, que linda chica. No planeaba estrellarme contra ninguna pared pero me alegro que te preocupes por la integridad de los buenos samaritanos. Me temo que tendré que abandonarla señorita, hay un idiota esperándome abajo, no deja de tocar la bocina y yo ni siquiera me he cambiado. Dulces sueños._

 _PD: Una razón más para adelantar los planes de boda ¿no crees?_

* * *

 _ **De: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l**_

 _ **Asunto: Criaturas nocturnas.**_

 _Y eso que ni siquiera he tenido que usar mis encantos. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Mi vida es para velar por el bien del prójimo. ¿Eso quiere decir que mentiste? Si hay un chico en tu vida tengo que saberlo, como tu nueva amiga por correo tengo derechos. Shannon Leto estará en ellos, obviamente serán dulces sueños._

 _PD: Solo si tú usas el vestido._

* * *

 _ **De: f.a.l**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m**_

 _ **Asunto: No soy gay.**_

 _Dios me ampare cuando los uses. Al menos ahora sé que te preocupas por el bien común ¿has pensado en ser la próxima Madre Teresa de Calcuta? Solo es mi mejor amigo, tranquila ¿Eres mi nueva amiga por correo? Tendré que hablar con mi abogado acerca de esos derechos sospechosos. Pensé que estaría yo, bueno, podré intentarlo otro día._

 _PD: Ese es un raro fetiche… prometo que te buscaremos a un psiquiatra pronto._

* * *

 **Bien, lo prometido es deuda, así que... listo ahí tienen :3**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


	4. Can I make it up to you?

**Can I make it up to you?**

Sirius se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación de James, con las piernas apoyadas sobre la pared, mientras James revolvía algunas cosas en su escritorio.

– ¿Podrías por favor quitar tus pies de mi pared? La acabo de pintar Sirius. –

James volteó en su dirección con una mirada escéptica y Sirius bajó las piernas, sentándose en la cama.

– ¿James? – Preguntó.

– ¿Qué pasa Canuto? –

Pocas veces Sirius solía decirle James, usualmente era algo más como "Potter", "Cornamenta" y su favorito "Cuatro Ojos."

–Alice me preocupa. – James dejó de revolver su escritorio en busca de sus auriculares y se volteó de lleno hacia Sirius.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–Ha estado rara James… ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios. – James no pudo evitar reír.

–Alice siempre esta de un humor de los mil demonios. – Dijo dándose la vuelta volviendo a rebuscar entre el desastre de su escritorio.

Remus irrumpió en ese momento, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sirius, James señaló a Sirius con la cabeza y Remus volteó en su dirección.

–Dice que le preocupa Alice. –

–No es de extrañar, últimamente no le da bola cuando le busca pelea. – murmuró Remus conteniendo una risa. Sirius rodó los ojos. –Lo digo enserio chicos, me preocupa. –

Remus se llevó una mano a la nuca, sabía que Alice era importante para James y Sirius, tal como lo era incluso para él, pero lo que le parecía era que necesitaba su tiempo, las cosas no habían estado nada fáciles para ella últimamente.

–Es normal que no se sienta del mejor humor Sirius, tuvo un accidente y ni una sola vez la vi llorar o preocuparse, está reteniendo todo lo que siente. –

Sirius se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si pensara y Remus tuvo un mal presentimiento, usualmente cosas malas pasaban cuando a Sirius se le ocurrían _ideas brillantes._ Se levantó de súbito y James se llevó una mano a la cara mientras lo veía tecleando un par de cosas en su teléfono, estaba casi seguro de lo que Sirius iba a hacer… pero quería estar seguro.

– ¿Sirius? – Preguntó y el aludido apenas y levantó la cara de su teléfono. – ¿Vas a llevar a Alice verdad? –

Sirius asintió y Remus abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, poniéndose en pie antes de que Sirius terminara de salir de la habitación.

–Sirius… si esa chica vuelve al hospital te van a matar… y no solo seremos James y yo ¿lo sabes verdad? – Preguntó Remus con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

–Descuida Lupin, a diferencia de Smith, yo si veo a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle. – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado y James soltó un suspiro.

–Si algo le pasa, saco de pulgas… te voy a estrangular con mis propias manos y olvídate de ser el padrino en mi boda con Evans. – James le dedicó una mirada a Sirius antes de salir y Sirius asintió, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó, una mueca de extrañeza adornó su rostro ¿un mensaje de Sirius?

 _Pasaré por ti en la noche Hobbit, ponte tus botas y dile a tu madre que llegarás tarde a casa._

Rodó los ojos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Se encontraba sola en aquellos momentos, Adele tenía muchos pendientes en la oficina y había cancelado la tarde de películas que habían planeado.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y encendió el ordenador, Sirius no pasaría por ella hasta más tarde y aún no tenía ánimos de darse una ducha. Abrió su correo, no había respondido el mensaje que el chico del iPod le había mandado, se sintió extraña al no saber su nombre y tener que decirle "chico del iPod" ¿Qué tenía? ¿15 años?

 _ **De: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Asunto: ¿Tenemos quince años?**_

 _¿Sabes lo extraño que es no saber tu nombre? No puedo ir por la vida refiriéndome a ti como "el chico del iPod" no es normal… y es algo patético, pero últimamente todo en mi vida es algo patético. Es una lástima que no seas gay, estaba dispuesta a llevarte la próxima vez que comprara un sostén para que me dijeras cual combinaba mejor con mis ojos._

 _Seguro tu abogado se pone de mi lado soy encantadoramente adorable, ¿Nunca te han sacado involuntariamente de tus lamentos para llevarte a Dios sabe qué lugar? No tengo nada de ánimos de bañarme y parecer una persona._

 _PD: ¿Y si mejor buscamos un litro de helado de chocolate en lugar de un psiquiatra?_

Se tiró sobre el colchón con la vista clavada en el techo, había fotografías por todas partes y una sonrisa de medio lado le salió cuando distinguió una en especial, en la que Lily estaba sobre la espalda de Marlene y ella y Mary las abrazaban mientras ella misma tomaba la foto.

Su teléfono sonó a en algún lugar de la cama, cuando lo encontró no reconoció el numero y de igual manera contestó.

– ¿Diga? –

–Smith… me alegra escuchar tu voz.

Mierda.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? –

–Le pregunté a Stuart, y él a Lupin, y Lupin le dio tu número, pero eso no es lo importante. – Replicó Frank al otro lado de la línea.

–Puedes ir al grano tengo cosas que…– Alice no era una santa, ni se escandalizaba fácilmente, pero podía apostar que el chico al otro lado de la línea tenía una resaca del tamaño del palacio de Buckingham y no hacía más de media hora que había despertado… a pesar de ser casi las seis de la tarde. – ¿Tienes resaca? –

–No… un poco… si, en realidad me siento horrible, pero gracias por preocuparte muñeca. – Casi podía escucharlo poner esa sonrisa de medio lado que le hacía querer arrancarle la cara.

–No me llames muñeca y no estoy preocupada, espero que te estalle la cabeza. – Dijo en un tono intencionalmente más agudo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se escapó de sus labios al escuchar el gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

–Gracias por tus buenos deseos, pero quería saber si te interesaría poner en marcha el proyecto, esta noche, tu y yo, en motocicletas, aun que dudo que sepas algo al respecto, pero podríamos medir y ver las clases distintas de caucho. –

Alice frunció el ceño ¿acababa de decir que ella no sabía de motocicletas?

–A diferencia de ti, yo si sé de motocicletas y antes de ver el caucho en motocicletas con uso, primero deberías ver las que aún no han sido usadas para ver el desgaste progresivo que causa el aire común, y a demás dudo que uses llantas de Cross en esa Kawasaki, así que si me permites, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con un amateur que no sabe distinguir llantas normales de llantas de Cross. –

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder cuando Alice ya había colgado ¿Cómo una persona (si es que a él se le podía llamar persona) podía arruinar su sábado?

Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama y soltó un grito exasperado, le sacaba de sus casillas, incluso peor que Sirius. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada le interrumpió.

 _ **De: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Asunto: Creí que habíamos aclarado que no era así.**_

 _Creo que me hago a una idea,_ _ **Alie**_ _, pero a mí no me molesta que me llames "el chico del iPod" suena a que pensaste al respecto y eso me agrada, que pienses en mi quiero decir. ¿Tienes problemas existenciales o algo parecido? Oh Dios, dime que estás en tu periodo y quieres que vaya corriendo con un litro de helado de chocolate a ver películas románticas y llorar porque no encontramos un hombre así en la vida real._

 _Podrías decirme que eso sonó lo suficientemente gay como para que me lleves contigo la próxima vez que quieras ir a comprar sostenes, ¿por favor?_

 _Usualmente soy yo la persona que va y saca a otras personas contra su voluntad en realidad ¿No te has bañado? ¡Qué vergüenza! Una dama debe estar siempre lista para la ocasión, ¿No eres una dama acaso? Además tu olor llega hasta acá._

 _PD: ¿Todas las chicas de Londres están hoy en sus periodos?_

Alice no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de medio lado se escapara de sus labios y al mismo tiempo una sensación de nostalgia le aplastara el pecho. Nadie le decía Alie, a excepción de su padre.

 _ **De: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Asunto: El periodo de cada chica en Londres.**_

 _Sonó gay, definitivamente muy gay, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarte, si me presentas a tu novio quizá considere llevarlos a ambos._

 _No estoy en mi periodo y desconozco si cada chica en Londres se sincronizó con las demás, pero gracias por preocuparte y tender tu mano amiga no gay, yo no apesto, seguro tu habitación apesta y tu también._

 _De acuerdo al menos no apesto tanto como para que el olor llegue hasta allá ¿Por qué las mujeres no podemos apestar? Considero eso algo sexista, los hombres también pueden oler a flores primaverales y las mujeres a perro muerto._

 _PD: ¿Sería muy dramático romperme una pierna para no ir?_

No esperó respuesta y se fue directo a tomar una ducha, era molesto tener que bañarse con el yeso y no veía la hora de que se lo quitaran, se metió a la regadera y perdió el tiempo dejando que el agua caliente reventara los músculos de su espalda, se sentía un poco más viva cuando salió de la ducha y se paseo un rato por la habitación antes de vestirse.

Cuando terminó de forcejear con la camiseta gris que intentaba ponerse pudo distinguir su casco y se acercó lo suficiente, rozándolo con los dedos ahí donde la pintura estaba raspada.

Una imagen fugaz de un rostro que no alcazaba a distinguir la asaltó, recordó unas manos firmes sobre sus mejillas después de que le hubieran quitado el casco y unos ojos zarcos mirando los suyos, tres segundos, los únicos tres segundos que tuvo de contacto visual con el chico que le había acompañado al hospital.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y el sonido del teléfono nuevamente la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿Qué habría sido de ese chico?

–Más vale que sea para algo bueno. –

–Agradece que te voy a sacar a pasear Smith. – Contestó Sirius.

–Ni siquiera me has dicho a donde Black. – Replicó Alice con sorna.

–Mi querido gnomo terrorista, tu y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, hay una exposición de Harley's por la semana de la motocicleta, será esta noche en el coliseo y habrá pista abierta para novatos y aficionados, y tienes un amigo tan genial que te va a llevar. –

El aire salió de los pulmones de Alice y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

–Sirius, soy una chica mayor, no juegues así con mis sentimientos. – La voz le salía ligeramente temblorosa y Sirius pensó por unos momentos que se echaría a llorar.

–Tengo contactos Smith, así que espero que te estés arreglando porque vamos a ir pasaré por ti a las nueve y si quieres podemos ir por algo de comer antes. –

La semana de la motocicleta de Londres, era una de las cosas que más le emocionaban a Alice, las entradas para la exposición de Harley's eran difíciles de conseguir y más aun pases para la pista abierta.

Se vistió con mayor ánimo y cualquiera que le viera en aquellos momentos podría decir que estaba a punto de ponerse a cantar.

 _ **De: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Asunto: Olores sexistas.**_

 _¿De verdad vamos a discutir el problema social de la equidad de género empezando por cómo debe oler un hombre o una mujer? Sé que en algún punto nos quedaremos sin temas de conversación pero podríamos intentar no ser tan drásticos._

 _Una lástima eso de que no pueda acompañarte, tengo muy buen gusto._

 _Vete a bañar vagabunda._

 _PD: Solo ve, no vas a morir, o eso creo._

Alice leyó el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar rápidamente, tenía que buscar sus botas que solo Dios y posiblemente su madre sabría donde estaban.

 _ **De: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Para: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Asunto: No voy a morir, pero quizá lo haga de felicidad.**_

 _Búrlate todo lo que quieras, soy una mujer nueva, radiante de felicidad que ama a todo el mundo… de acuerdo no a todo el mundo, pero entiendes la idea._

 _¿Tienes idea de lo que amo en este momento al hijo de puta que me iba a arrastrar contra mi voluntad? La vida es bella chico del iPod._

 _PD: Solo para aligerarte la conciencia, no me romperé una pierna… y ya me bañé._

* * *

– ¿Frank? – Llamó Stuart del otro lado de la puerta.

Entró sin esperar a recibir una respuesta y se encontró a Frank tirado sobre su cama, durmiendo semidesnudo con su gato hecho un ovillo sobre su espalda, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la oportunidad de fastidiarle un poco.

Se acercó hasta el estéreo que había en el mueble del fondo y conectó su teléfono, escogió una canción al azar. De inmediato se escuchó estruendosamente el inicio de "Stella" y Frank se levantó de un respingo, tirando a Sandor al suelo no sin antes dejar unas cuantas marcas en su espalda.

–Levanta, flojo, que tenemos cosas que hacer. –

Frank le miró con un ojo abierto y se llevó la almohada a la cabeza, extendiendo un brazo para mostrarle el dedo medio.

–Fuera Weasley, Smith me mandó a la mierda y me gritó y tengo sueño y resaca. –

Después de colgar con Alice, bueno, de que Alice le colgara, Frank se quedó una o dos horas hablando con la misteriosa chica que tenía su iPod y casi sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

Stuart se aproximó hasta el mueble repleto de ropa y comenzó a lanzar prendas al azar, cayendo todas en la cama o la cara de Frank.

–No me importa, muévete, tenemos que hacer un chequeo de rutina antes de ir al coliseo y juro por Dios Frank Longbottom que si me llego a perder una sola cosa, saboteare tu motocicleta. – Exclamó Stuart.

Frank quitó unas cuantas prendas de su rostro y las lanzó sobre la cama antes de levantarse y estirarse un poco, rebuscando entre los montones de ropa algo limpio.

–Suenas como si fueras mi novia, o peor aun mi madre, por cierto ¿Quién carajo te dejo entrar? – Preguntó mientras tomaba unos pantalones que había tirados en el suelo.

–La puerta estaba abierta. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Frank sintió algo raro en el estomago.

–Si… procura no decir eso frente a Augusta, piensa que soy idiota y no deja de repetirme que cierre la puerta. –

–Eres un idiota y nunca cierras la puerta. – Replicó Stuart mientras le acariciaba a Sandor detrás de las orejas.

Frank soltó un bufido antes de salir de la habitación para tomar una ducha rápida, cuando salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra secando su cabeza, Stuart estaba sentado frente al escritorio, observando la pantalla de su computadora.

–No sabía que podías ser gracioso Franks. – Se burló el pelirrojo.

Frank se abalanzó sobre Stuart para quitarle la computadora y la cerró un poco violentamente con las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

–Eso es invasión de la privacidad Weasley. – Exclamó.

–No te hagas el pudoroso, no cuando estás en pelotas con una simple toalla. – Refunfuñó Stuart cruzado de brazos, señalándole con un gesto de la cabeza. – ¿Por qué solamente te gustan las chicas que están potencialmente dañadas? –

Frank arrugó el ceño antes de dejar la computadora cerrada sobre el escritorio y puso los brazos en jarras, encarándole.

–Eso no es cierto, y ella no me gusta, solamente… vamos, no sé quién es, solamente sé que tiene mi iPod y… parece graciosa, no sé como luce, así que no puede gustarme. – Stuart rodó los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza.

–No seas idiota Frank, Arthur no tenía idea de cómo era Molly cuando fue a esa cita a ciegas, y míralos ahora, ya tienen a Bill y el pequeño Charlie ya viene en camino, así que no me vengas con ese tipo de cosas. – Frank le lanzó a Stuart una camiseta que olía a rayos y Stuart la tiró al suelo de inmediato.

–Tú no seas idiota Weasley, Arthur es mucho más grande que nosotros y está casado, yo no me voy a casar con esa chica. –

–Eso no es lo que yo leí en esos correos. – Dijo Stuart con una sonrisa en los labios, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además en lugar de estar haciendo el idiota con ella, deberías intentar que las cosas funciones con Smith, si es que quieres la Harley. –

–Si… creo que esta vez la he cagado un poco. – Dijo frotando la parte trasera de su nuca. Stuart cruzó los brazos a la espera de una aclaración. –Creo que herí su orgullo de mujer o que se yo, le dije que no sabía nada de motos y me llamó amateur, me dijo que no podía distinguir las llantas normales de las de Cross ¡A mí! ¿Yo que iba a saber que era una freak de las motos? –

Stuart tenía una cara indignada y Frank pensó que estaría bromeando, pero Stuart parecía realmente indignado y se preguntó si de casualidad a él no le gustaría Alice.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó. Stuart meneo la cabeza un par de veces.

–Eres increíble, increíble Longbottom, con razón la chica no puede verte en pintura, ¡tú! ¡De todas las personas de la tierra! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle _a ella_ , freak de las motos? No tienes derecho a decirle así. – El tono de Stuart era contundente, como si estuviera aclarando que el cielo es azul.

–Stuart… si tanto te gustaba la chica, podría habértela dejado, no tenías que ponerte celoso. – Dijo Frank en tono de burla y Stuart rodó los ojos.

–No seas imbécil, tú especialmente no puedes llamar a alguien "Freak de las motos" déjame te recuerdo quien dejó de hablarle a su padre solo por preguntar cuál era la diferencia entre una Ducati y una Suzuki _tú eres_ un freak de las motos. –

Frank le fulminó con la mirada después de pasar una camiseta azul oscuro por su cabeza. De acuerdo quizá era un poco estricto en cuanto a ese tema, pero no era para tanto, al menos eso creía él.

–Escucha no vamos a discutir esto ahora precisamente, quiero comer antes de llegar al coliseo. –

Stuart se encogió de hombros y le dejó vestirse en paz, así eran ellos, y a ambos les gustaba pisar las heridas del otro hasta que uno decía basta.

* * *

– ¡Alice, Sirius está aquí! – Gritó Adele desde la planta baja.

Hacia un par de horas que había llegado y Alice le había comentado que saldría con Sirius, y efectivamente, ahí estaba el mayor de los Black, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con un casco en las manos, Adele le miró con una ceja en alto y Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– ¿La semana de la moto de Londres? – Preguntó y Sirius asintió con la cabeza. –Si llega después de las dos o peor aún, si no llega, llamaré a tu madre Sirius. –

–Adele tienes mi palabra de truhan de que esa chica estará aquí antes de las dos y en una pieza. – Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y Adele soltó un bufido divertido mientras rodaba los ojos.

A veces Sirius podía ver que había mucho de Adele en Alice, los mismos gestos, las mismas facciones y casi podría parecer su hermana mayor de no ser por los ojos y el cabello, por que donde Alice era rubia y de color avellana, Adele era morena y de color azul intenso.

–Si ya dejaste de coquetear con mi madre, podríamos irnos Sirius. – Chilló Alice emocionada, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Pasó junto a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de arrastrar a Sirius hasta afuera.

–No me esperes despierta. –

–No te quites el casco. – Y Alice dio un portazo.

Sirius le tendió un casco negro con visor, en uno de los costados decía _Princess_ y Alice le miró con una ceja en alto.

– ¿Qué intentas, Black? –

–No te emociones Smith, es el de Marlene, le iba a invitar a ella pero no le gustan tanto las motos y su hermano tenía un recital de no sé qué diablos que su madre le ha obligado a ir a ver. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ajustaba su propio casco.

– ¿Así que soy tu repuesto? – Preguntó Alice mientras se acomodaba el casco, al menos el visor no estaba polarizado.

–Sí y no, invité a Marlene pero no pudo y tenía pensado invitar a James o Remus, pero recordé la horrible cara que has tenido desde… bueno tu sabes y pensé que quizá esto te subiría un poco el ánimo, pero no te emociones Smith, lo hago por el bien del equipo, una pateadora triste no nos sirve y mucho menos una que aún no puede entrar al campo. –

Sirius ya estaba sobre su motocicleta, una Diavel Titanium que si bien no era el estilo de Alice, era una preciosidad, se había inclinado hacia un lado para que Alice subiera y a pesar de su yeso subió con bastante facilidad.

–Vaya… gracias, lo has hecho sonar como si fuera por el bien del equipo pero yo huelo la verdad Sirius, así que gracias por llevarme, es un lindo gesto de tu parte. – Alice le abrazó por detrás y Sirius sacudió los hombros.

–Quita Smith, que nos pueden ver y pensar que somos amigos o algo así. – Bromeó Sirius.

–Más quisieras tú. – Replicó Alice de buen humor.

El escuchar de nuevo el aire golpeando contra el casco le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago a Alice y pensó que quizá con algo de suerte, podría convencer a Adele de que le comprara otra motocicleta nueva.

Se pararon en una cafetería y después de que Sirius se zampara su plato e intentara lo mismo con la mitad del de Alice, llegaron al coliseo, había bastantes personas, muchos de ellos mayores, en toda clase de motocicletas, el lugar era un hervidero de personas y todas se paseaban de un lado a otro observando los modelos modificados, los clásicos, las opciones de nuevos combustibles alternativos y ese tipo de cosas.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora y Sirius y Alice habían recorrido ya la mitad del coliseo. A mitad de camino, justo en la exhibición de clásicos del 50 se toparon con un hombre algo mayor, de barba tupida y unos potentes ojos azules, el hombre examinó a Alice unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

– ¿Alice? – Preguntó entrecerrando un poco los ojos y Alice asintió antes de soltar un chillido de emoción.

–Oh por dios, ¡Denis! –

Alice se lanzó a sus brazos y Sirius les miró con una ceja en alto, Alice estaba abrazando al hombre y la escena no podía ser más bizarra, a duras penas Alice le llegaba al pecho y el hombre era ridículamente grande, parecía que ella se partiría entre sus brazos.

–Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez, no has crecido mucho, ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Diez? ¿Once? – Preguntó Denis riendo.

–Tenía quince. –Dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros y le sonrió a Sirius.

–Te veías como de once. – Acusó Denis y Alice se rió de buena gana.

–Denis, este es Sirius Black, un amigo, Sirius, él es Denis, un viejo amigo de mi padre y dueño de al menos un cuarto de las bellezas que están en la exhibición de clásicos. –

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apresuró a estrechar la mano de Denis.

–Mucho gusto. – Dijo Denis y se volvió hacia Alice señalando su yeso con el índice. – ¿Metiéndote en problemas de nuevo, Smith? –

Alice se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía "que le vamos a hacer."

–En realidad tuve un accidente en mi moto hace un mes y medio, quedó destrozada pero yo estoy bien. –

–Solo tú eres capaz de destrozar una de las motocicletas más confiables Alie. – Dijo Denis con una media sonrisa en el rostro. –Me alegro que hayas salido en una pieza. –

Denis le revolvió el cabello a Alice y después de unos cuantos minutos, Sirius y ella se despidieron de él para seguir echando un vistazo por el coliseo, Alice se detuvo a comprar una de las camisetas conmemorativas de la semana de la motocicleta de Londres. Tenía al menos cinco de ellas, una por cada año.

La primera vez que se había quedado enamorada de las motocicletas fue ahí en la semana de la moto de Londres a la que su padre le había llevado, tenia doce años y no sabía que era una Harley y mucho menos diferenciar una chopper de una rebel.

Douglas le había presentado a Denis aquella vez, ellos se conocían de muchos años antes y según Denis le había comentado, la primera vez que había visto a Alice estaba envuelta en una manta rosada y lloraba a todo pulmón.

–Recuérdame ya no hacerte enojar tanto Alice, tienes demasiados conocidos motociclistas. – Susurró Sirius mientras caminaban por los puestos de llantas.

Alice se rió de buena gana y le golpeó con la camiseta que tenía en la mano, ambos iban de camino al estacionamiento por la motocicleta de Sirius, en la pista se llevarían a cabo las carreras de siamesas ciegas y Alice estaba emocionada.

Se condujeron hasta la pista y ambos charlaron un rato antes de la carrera, en la pista, había un montón de personas y la mitad de los motociclistas coqueteaban con su acompañante. Alice se quitó el cinturón de los pantalones y se lo pasó a Sirius, porque era Sirius y Alice sabía que él no usaba cinturón.

–Espero que no quieras subirte Smith, le dije a tu madre que te llevaría en una pieza. – Dijo Sirius tomando el cinturón y mirando por detrás de ella, a alguien que pudiera acompañarle.

–Tienes que estar bromeando Sirius. – Bufó Alice indignada.

–No seas boba Alice, tienes un yeso en el brazo y si algo sale mal aun que lo dudo porque soy un excelente conductor, no quiero ser el que le diga a tu madre que regresaste al hospital. –

Las palabras de Sirius fueron contundentes y alcanzó a ver cómo le hacía una seña con la cabeza a una chica a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la chica, una pelirroja bastante alta se acercó hasta ellos y Sirius le preguntó si querría subir con ella a lo que la chica asintió. Alice se cruzó de brazos con dificultad y el ceño fruncido, entre todo el alboroto sintió como alguien la empujaba por la espalda y cuando se giró pudo ver a Stuart Weasley cubierto de grasa de motor y con una amplia sonrisa.

Alice le saludó.

–No creí verte por aquí Smith, no sabía que te gustaban las motocicletas. – Comentó Stuart a lo que Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Sirius me trajo, pero el imbécil se niega a llevarme con él en la carrera. – Bufó Alice molesta y una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una voz susurró en su oído.

–En mi motocicleta siempre habrá espacio para ti, muñeca. –

Frank había aparecido de la nada y estaba inclinado sobre Alice, casi completamente doblado hacía ella para que le escuchara, Alice se estremeció ligeramente al escucharle, su olor le hizo retroceder un poco, olía a aceite, colonia y algo que no supo identificar del todo, sintió las rodillas débiles y pensó que quizá habría tenido alguna especie de episodio, a veces le sucedía, sobre todo cuando no corría lo suficiente.

–Sigue soñando, idiota. – Contestó Alice con molestia.

Frank se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacía Sirius para saludarlo con un gesto de la cabeza, Sirius le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, el muy infeliz se regodeaba todavía de lo que había pasado la última vez.

Hicieron un llamado por los altavoces y Frank se subió a su motocicleta al igual que Stuart, había una chica detrás de él y Frank le miraba recargando los antebrazos en el manubrio.

– ¿Segura que no quieres subir? – Preguntó Frank con sorna y Alice le mostró el dedo medio.

Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Sirius y Stuart a pesar del barullo.

–Ni muerta. –

–…Bueno, si la difunta me deja sitio, a mi si me gustaría subir. – Dijo una voz a espaldas de Alice.

Detrás de ella había una chica vestida de cuero de los pies a la cabeza, le pareció ligeramente familiar y algo en su cabeza hizo clic, era Alecto Carrow, la hermana de Amycus, uno de los mejores pateadores de preparatoria, después de Alice obviamente, de todo Londres.

Sirius le sonrió con falsa cortesía a Alecto y Stuart simplemente se ocupó de acomodar a su acompañante de manera correcta, eso tenía pinta de terminar en pelea y no le apetecía recoger después los pedazos de Frank.

–Permiso. – Alecto pasó junto a Alice, empujándola por el hombro y Sirius le hizo una seña con la cabeza, tenía que controlarse.

Alecto se puso de espaldas a Frank y apoyándose en las palmas subió de un solo movimiento, Frank le pasó los extremos de su cinturón y Alecto lo abrochó, cualquiera que les viera pensaría que llevaban años haciendo aquello y Alice no dudó por un momento que quizá fuera así. La sola idea le revolvió el estómago y se dijo a si misma que aquello que sentía no eran celos ni nada de esas tonterías, sino rabia, porque al parecer nadie estaba dispuesta a dejarla acercarse a una motocicleta.

–Parece que cambias muy rápido de parecer Longbottom. – Ladró Alice.

–No hay tiempo para pensar en estos momentos guapa, o te subes o te largas. – Dijo Alecto encogiéndose de hombros.

Estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando Sirius interrumpió.

–Alice, deberías ir a las gradas, ya va a comenzar, no querrás perderte la carrera. – Le miró a los ojos y Alice asintió de mala gana. –Te veo al final de la carrera, enana. – Dijo en un intento de animarle un poco pero Alice iba enojada hacía el área del público.

Todos se pusieron en marcas y un grupo de personas de Staff comenzó a pasearse entre los participantes, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien atados y repartiendo pañoletas para tapar los ojos de los pasajeros.

Sirius, Stuart y Frank quedaron separados por uno o dos participantes cada uno y los tres se miraron con desafío, encendieron las motocicletas y el rugido de los motores ahogaba todavía más el ruido de las conversaciones, aún así Alecto se hizo escuchar por encima de todo.

– ¿Ya tienes nuevo juguete Frank? Al menos podrías haber esperado unos meses, aun que Bella no lo hizo y pudiste haber encontrado algo mejor. – Comentó con cizaña y Frank no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga.

–Si Bella no quiso esperar no veo por qué yo tampoco, además, no está tan mal. –

–Parece de secundaria. – Se burló mientras se ajustaba el pañuelo alrededor de los ojos que le había dejado uno de los tipos del Staff.

Frank se rió y Alecto le sintió vibrar contra su espalda.

–Si, quizá parezca de secundaria, pero ya sabes, me gustan con un carácter de la mierda y ella lo tiene. –

–Imbécil, debiste haberla subido a ella en todo caso. –

Frank negó con la cabeza a pesar de que Alecto no podía verlo, uno de los tipos de Staff se paró en medio de todos con un banderín de partida, pudo visualizar en una de las gradas más cercanas a Alice, parecía estar parada sobre la grada y aun así no terminaba de hacerse notar entre el público, tenía un aspecto enfurruñado, apretaba la camiseta con fuerza y miraba de vez en cuando el yeso de su brazo como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo.

–Nah, habría terminado sobre el pavimento y tiene la cara demasiado bonita como para eso. –

Alecto soltó una carcajada justo cuando el tipo de Staff comenzó a agitar la bandera y todas las motocicletas arrancaron al mismo tiempo, peleando por ser la que encabezara la cuadrilla. Ella conocía a Frank y jamás había dicho nada parecido por alguna chica, menos aún por Bellatrix, esa chica seguro tenía algo especial.

* * *

–Yo soy Sirius Black, yo manejo increíble. – Se burló Alice mientras le ponía a Sirius un poco de algodón con alcohol en una de las mejillas raspadas que tenía. –Ya lo creo, manejas increíble, increíblemente torpe. –

Sirius iba a decir algo cuando Alice presionó el algodón con más fuerza, haciendo que Sirius pegara un ligero bote en su asiento.

–Ya cállate Smith, esa chica fue la culpable, yo qué demonios iba a saber que era la primera vez que iba y que se iba a soltar a llorar y a golpearme. – Murmuró molesto.

En medio de la carrera era cuando comenzaban las acrobacias o los intentos de estas, Sirius había puesto la motocicleta sobre la rueda trasera y la chica que iba con él se había puesto frenética, se desató y acomodó hasta agarrarse a Sirius como un cangrejo y cada vez que intentaba algún truco con la moto, comenzaba a arañarle la cara para que parara.

La carrera había terminado hacía unos veinte minutos y el equipo de paramédicos y ambulancias había estado atendiendo a los heridos, que habían sido pocos a comparación de algunos otros años y al menos ninguno había tenido que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital.

–Esto es algo que le contaré a mis hijos, y ellos a sus hijos, y también a tus hijos ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa socarrona y Sirius le sacó la lengua.

–Debí haber traído a Remus. – Bufó mientras le arrebataba el algodón de las manos.

Alice se llevó las manos a las caderas y Sirius comenzó a curarse las heridas y Alice volvió a quitarle el algodón al ver que ni siquiera podía limpiarlas porque ni siquiera sabía exactamente donde estaban.

–Remus te habría molestado más que yo… bueno en realidad, te habría echado la bronca por participar. – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaban sentados cerca de las gradas y Sirius había dejado su motocicleta abajo. El coliseo comenzaba a quedarse solo y ellos eran los únicos que estaban en las gradas, cuando terminó con las heridas de sus mejillas, lanzó el algodón al suelo y se puso la camiseta sobre el hombro, ya era tarde y tenía que regresar a casa antes de que Adele se volviera loca y llamara a la madre de Sirius y nadie quería eso.

En tercer grado había tenido la desgracia de conocerla y francamente, a nadie le quedaron ganas de ver nuevamente a Walburga Black después de aquel desastroso día.

–Anda, vámonos antes de que tu madre llame a la policía. – Le apresuró Sirius con una media sonrisa.

Al llegar a la motocicleta de Sirius, ambos pudieron ver a lo lejos a Stuart pavoneándose junto a Frank con un banderín azul de primer lugar en las manos, Frank parecía algo ofuscado y Alecto se reía de la cara de Frank.

Alice rodó los ojos antes de ponerse el casco y Sirius le ayudó a subir, condujo de vuelta a una velocidad moderada, las calles estaban desiertas pero tenía que ser precavido, el viento azotaba suavemente, produciendo un silbido ronco en los cascos.

En una de las luces rojas en las que se detuvieron Alice pudo divisar a Denis junto a un grupo de otros motociclistas, de haber tenido la propia, ella podría estar con ellos en esos momentos, charlando y riendo, Sirius arrancó y solo se detuvo hasta que estuvo de nuevo frente a la casa de Alice, aparcó justo enfrente y se sacó el casco.

Sirius se bajó y le tomó a Alice de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar, cuando tuvo ambos pies en tierra se sacó el casco y Sirius disimuló mal una carcajada al ver el cabello de Alice en todas direcciones.

– ¿Parezco payaso o algo así? – Gruñó Alice y Sirius asintió con la cabeza a lo que la rubia le pegó con el casco que aún tenía en la mano. Al cabo de unos momentos Alice se reía con Sirius y cuando ambos pararon Alice le tendió el casco y le sonrió. –Gracias Sirius, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí, es raro volver a subirse a una motocicleta ¿sabes? porque nunca piensas que te pueda pasar a ti y cuando sucede no hay otra en tu cabeza mas que el hecho de que no quieres que vuelva a suceder y a la vez no quieres volver a bajarte. –

Sirius asintió y pasó una mano por su barbilla, se acercó hasta Alice y le abrazó por un costado y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

–Solo quería que volvieras a ser el mismo duende gruñón al que podía preguntarle por el mejor taller mecánico donde hicieran un chequeo a mi inyección eléctrica. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice le tendió el casco y Sirius lo colgó en el manubrio y se puso el propio, antes de que volviera a poner el motor en marcha Alice se giró en su dirección.

– ¿Sirius? – Llamó. –Ni siquiera le dijiste a Marlene…. ¿verdad? – Sirius le miró con una sonrisa en los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Espero que sepas apreciarlo Smith, pude haberme dado el lote con McKinnon. – La voz de Sirius salía amortiguada por el casco y aún así Alice rió haciendo una mueca.

–No pongas imágenes en mi cabeza Black… pero gracias. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Siempre es un placer. –

Adele estaba dormida en su habitación cuando Alice se asomó, tenía un libro sobre el pecho y la luz de la lámpara sobre su mesilla de noche le iluminaba el rostro, ella entró con cuidado de no despertarla, le quitó el libro del pecho y apagó la luz.

Cuando llego a su cuarto y se puso el pijama el reloj marcaba las dos con diez y solo por curiosidad revisó su correo.

 _ **De: f.a.l.**_

 _ **Para: alie.s.m.**_

 _ **Asunto: Cargos de consciencia inexistentes.**_

 _No me estaba burlando… bueno en realidad si me estaba burlando pero son solo detalles. ¿De verdad no estás en tu periodo? ¿Qué tienen las mujeres que en un segundo se quejan y al siguiente celebran? Son todo un misterio, alguien debería estudiarlas a consciencia, por el bien de la humanidad, incluso podría ofrecerme voluntario y estudiarte a consciencia._

 _Si tengo que ser honesto y por alguna extraña razón me siento obligado a serlo, me siento un poco celoso por ese "hijo de puta" imagina que estoy negando con la cabeza ¿Es esa la forma de hablar de una señorita?_

 _PD: No tenía cargos de consciencia pero me alegra que quitaras los cargos de consciencia imaginarios, también me alegra saber que te has bañado, ya casi no se distingue el olor._

Una sonrisa de medio lado le asaltó el rostro, ese chico le hacía reír, se preguntó cómo sería y se quedó pensando que había demasiados chicos misteriosos en su vida; el chico del iPod y el chico de la ambulancia. Tenía que plantearse seriamente mejores métodos para conocer personas, pensó mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, aquellos métodos poco ortodoxos solo le llevarían a conocer locos potenciales o depravados.

 _Depravados_.

El rostro de Frank apareció en su mente durante unos segundos, seguido del rostro de Alecto, ambos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y antes de que pudiera descifrar la extraña sensación de molestia y rabia que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en ellos juntos, se quedó dormida, ya mañana quizá podría descubrir que era lo que le molestaba y podría pensar una forma de sacarse de la mente ese par de ojos zarcos mirándola con preocupación y esas firmes manos sobre sus mejillas.

Pero todo eso podría pensarlo mañana en la mañana.

* * *

 **Lo sé, soy terrible y me he tardado horrores (o al menos eso me parece a mi) pero aquí esta, espero que les guste, por que a decir verdad yo lo sentí demasiado flojo y es que últimamente en mi cabeza solo hay espacio para conceptos de ciencia política y los principios de Aristóteles y Platón, les juro que si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra _República_ me tiraré de un puente. Pero bueno, no he venido aquí a quejarme, así que disfruten, yo sigo exprimiendo mis sesos y ustedes no dejen de dejar Review 7u7 Nina my love, a ti te deje con el cristo en la boca mucho tiempo así que esto es tuyo por que YOLO y por que eres tan bella que me dedicaste ese capítulo de tu fic UwUr gente bonita, me despido, que la fuerza este con ustedes y esas cosas, cuando y fuera.**

 _ **Diana L. Black.**_


End file.
